Un primo celoso
by JuHinamori
Summary: Neji no puede evitar ser sobre protector con su prima menor, Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

_**FIC DE NARUHINA OFICIAL**_

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**_

-Basta, Hinata-sama, deja de llorar- Neji vendaba la pierna derecha de Hinata.

-La misión fue un fracaso, y lo peor de todo es que Naruto-kun está hospitalizado por mi culpa- Hinata se secó las lágrimas.

-Entonces vamos a verlo al hospital- dijo Neji y de dedicó una sonrisa.

-No irán a ningún lado- Hiashi Hyūga, el líder del clan, apareció caminando por los pasillos de la mansión- es muy tarde, además, mañana ustedes dos ayudarán a Hanabi a entrenar, yo tengo una misión-

Los primos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vamos a dormir, Neji-niisan.

El padre de Hinata siguió con su paseo segundos después.

-Hasta mañana, Hinata-sama- dijo Neji antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

-Que descanses- respondió ella.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó a las siete de la mañana, preparó el desayuno para ella, su hermana y su primo y fue a despertarlos, primero a Hanabi, luego fué derecho a la habitación de Neji.

-Neji-niisan... -Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta- ya preparé el desayuno.

Él estaba colocándose su banda ninja.

-Buenos días, Hinata-sama.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo.

Hanabi estaba respirando con dificultad, le era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Neji, y este último, de por si era exigente. Hinata ya había entrenado con Hanabi antes que Neji le dijera que era suficiente. Un descanso de cinco minutos era suficiente para que Hanabi ponga la cabeza en algo y empezara a atacar otra vez a su primo. Por su parte, Hinata estaba inquieta, quería ir a ver a Naruto.

-Vamos, Hanabi-sama, una vez mas- Neji alentaba a la pequeña Hyūga - mas tarde tienes que enseñarle a tu padre tu progreso.

Aunque Hanabi atacaba a su primo con todas sus fuerzas, él no se notaba cansado; mas tarde, Hiashi les pidió a Hinata y a Neji que se queden a ver la evolución de Hanabi.

-Lo siento padre, pero tengo que ir a ver a Naruto-kun al hospital- Dijo Hinata e hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, Neji hizo lo mismo y salió tras ella.

-HINATA-SAMA!-

-Rápido Neji-niisan- Hinata no dejaba de correr.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital de Konoha, vieron a Sakura saliendo de ahí. Al parecer le habían dado unos días libres ya que estaba con ropa cómoda y sin su banda ninja.

-Buenos dias Sakura-san - Dijeron Neji y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, mejor dicho- dijo Sakura y sonrió, los primos no habían almorzado por quedarse con Hanabi entrenando - como esta tu herida, Hinata-san?

-Mejor, me duele muchísimo menos que anoche- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me alegro, Naruto está en la habitación 108 y Shizune-senpai lo está revisando, pueden subir- Sakura se despidió de ambos y siguió caminando.

Hinata se preguntó si su ex-compañera de la academia había notado lo roja que estaba.

-Hinata-sama, tranquila- dijo Neji.

Al llegar a la habitación vieron a Naruto durmiendo. Hinata se sentó a los pies de la cama y Neji se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde Naruto despertó y vió a los primos Hyūga sentados contra la pared.

-Hinata, Neji- Naruto se sentó en la cama.

-Despertaste, al fin- dijo Neji.

-Como estas Naruto-kun? -

-Bien, me duele el brazo, pero me siento mejor- Naruto tenía vendado el brazo derecho, y tenía varios cortes en la cara que ya casi se notaban (Gracias a Kurama) - como estas tu?-

Se puso colorada nuevamente.

-Bien... -Hinata hizo una reverencia- lo siento Naruto-kun, no te avisé a tiempo que nos atacaban-

-No te preocupes, la misión no fue del todo un fracaso, Yamato-taicho la terminó por nosotros, el pergamino fue entregado a Gaara- Hinata seguía con la cabeza gacha - ehh, tranquila, estoy bien, estas bien, no pongas esa cara- él hizo que su amiga lo mirara a los ojos.

Neji salió de la habitación suspirando.

-Que te parece si esta noche vamos a comer ramen, yo invito- dijo Naruto.

-Esta bien - esta vez, Hinata sonrió.

-NO! Esta noche tenemos que ayudar otra vez a Hanabi-sama- Neji entró de vuelta a la habitación, en su voz se notaban unos celos algo... obvios.

-Neji, solo iremos a comer, cálmate- dijo Naruto y largó una carcajada.

-Ire con ustedes, es mi deber cuidar de Hinata-sama-

Ella no pudo evitar largar una carcajada.

Continuará... continuara?

**_Perdon si esta un poco corto, espero que les guste :)_**

**_-JuHinamori_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pequeña odisea para entender toda páguna :/ **_

_**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**_

Capítulo 2

Para cuando los primos Hyūga volvieron a casa, el padre de Hinata ya se había ido a la misión que les había comentado a ambos la noche anterior.

-Iré a ver como está Hanabi- dijo Hinata.

-Yo haré un poco de té- dijo Neji.

-Hay algunos bocaditos también- Hinata sonrió y salió en busca de su hermana.

-Hanabi? - Hinata abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana sentada en la cama, se estaba preparando para ir a bañarse - como te fue?-

-Papá dijo que estoy mejorando, entrenar con ustedes es genial -Hanabi no dejaba de sonreír- Neji es estricto, pero al menos es divertido-

Hinata sonrió y miró a su hermana con atención, tenía los brazos llenos de moretones.

-Pídele a alguien que te vea esos moretones, hay ungüento en mi habitación- Hinata se despidió de su hermana y volvió a la cocina, donde Neji estaba preparando la mesa.

-A que hora iremos a comer ramen?-

-Neji-niisan - Hinata se puso colorada - Naruto... me invitó a mi.

Neji casi deja caer una taza.

-Pero es mi obligación cuidarte-

-Se cuidarme sola- dijo Hinata con voz firme mientras su primo dejaba una taza en frente de ella.

-Tu padre salió de la aldea... -insistió Neji mientras dejaba unos bocaditos en la mesa.

-NEJI- gritó Hinata y Neji dejó caer agua hirviendo en la mano donde sostenía su taza - voy a ir sola- su primo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar del dolor que sentía - Tu sabes perfectamente sobre mis sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun, y voy a ir sola te guste o no- acto seguido se puso de pie y salió de la cocina, Neji abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua fría le calme el dolor.

Esa noche Hinata salió de los terrenos de su clan cuando Neji le avisó que Nauto estaba en la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego- le dijo Hinata a su primo quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

Él vio como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba tras ella.

-Neji no viene con nosotros?- escuchó que preguntaba Naruto.

-No- respondió ella- a que hora te dieron el alta Naruto-kun?-

-Hace un par de horas... - No escuchó mas nada pues se habían alejado demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Neji usó su Byakugan para ver cómo su prima y el rubio se alejaban.

Naruto llevó a Hinata a su puesto de ramen favorito, Ichiraku Ramen.

-Naruto! como estas? - decía el viejo Teuchi quien estaba acompañado por su hija Ayame -

-Una Hyūga ! es tu novia?- preguntó la joven guiñándole un ojo a Naruto.

-Ehh... - Hinata ya estaba totalmente colorada.

-Es solo una amiga- dijo él sonriendo sin dejar de ver a Hinata.

Hinata vió como Ayame le susurraba algo a su padre, y se puso aun mas nerviosa, miró a Naruto en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba mas concentrado en decidir cuál ramen pedir.

La cena con Naruto no fue como ella se la esperaba, había pensado que por su culpa el silencio incomodo iba a reinar todo el tiempo, pero no se esperó en ningún momento que los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen les dieran charla todo el rato y se podría decir que Hinata dejó -bastante- de lado la timidez, hasta Iruka-sensei se sumó a la charla y a las risas cuando Hinata iba por la mitad del tazón.

-Iruka-sensei, no es necesario que pague...- decía Hinata cuando ya se estaban por ir.

-No no, Siempre vengo con Naruto y me hace mucha ilusión que esta vez haya venido contigo, déjame pagar - Iruka le dió unos cuantos billetes a Ayame- muy bien, nos vemos luego, es tarde y mañana tengo que dar clases- Saludó con la mano y dio media vuelta.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, Hinata - dijo Naruto luego de despedirse de Teuchi y su hija.

-Esta bien- Hinata notó como los nervios volvían y automáticamente bajó la cabeza para que Naruto no notara que se había puesto colorada, dio las gracias de que habían comenzado a caminar hacía la mansión de los Hyūga.

-La próxima vez que salgamos iremos a un lugar mas... no encuentro la palabra... -Naruto miró hacia el cielo como si encontraría esa palabra que buscaba.

-Tranquilo? - Hinata se animó y miró a Naruto de reojo.

-Si, tranquilo. Es que, te quería decir algo pero por culpa de Iruka-sensei y los demás no pude - la voz de Naruto había cambiado ya que su tono era algo más serio.

-Dímelo ahora- dijo ella.

Naruto dejó de caminar y sacó un kunai, miró directo hacía ella con el seño fruncido.

-Naruto-kun?- dió dos pasos hacía atrás mirando atentamente a su amigo, de depente esa mirada le daba miedo.

-Quédate quieta- le ordenó y lanzó el kunai.

Hinata vio como el arma pasaba por al lado de ella, podía jurar que algunos de sus cabellos habían sido cortados. Escuchó cómo alguien se quejaba y caía al piso.

-Neji?- Naruto bajó la guardia y Hinata dió media vuelta.

-Estabas espiando?- ella cambió la cara.

-Hinata-sama... -Neji se puso de pie, el kunai de Naruto había rasgado una de las mangas del atuendo de Neji, y se veía un poquito de sangre, el kunai apenas lo había lastimado, no era una herida grave.

-Si estas aqui para decirme que teníamos que ayudar a Hanabi por la noche...- comenzó Hinata - déjame decirte que mañana compensaré...

-No, hasta hace un rato, yo me encargué de Hanabi - Hizo una pausa- Si, estaba espiando - bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun - Hinata dió media vuelta y de un salto empezó a correr por los techos de la aldea.

-Ehh... adios - pero su amiga ya no le escuchaba.

Hinata entró a la mansión con paso firme, fijo al menos había despertado a medio clan con el ruido que hacía mientras recorría los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Neji llegó a la mansión cuestionándose si era buena idea o no disculparse con Hinata en ese momento o a la mañana siguiente, finalmente después de caminar lentamente por los pasillos llegó a la habitación de su prima y abrió la puerta.

-Hinata-sama... - un kunai se clavó al lado de su cara, justo en la madera de la puerta.

-La próxima vez irá a tu frente si no te vas en este momento de mi habitación - dijo ella con otro kunai en la mano.

-Hinata-sama... déjame explicar... -Neji sacó el kunai de la madera, le podía servir para defenderse en caso de que Hinata lo ataque.

-No quiero escuchar nada - ella estaba con el pijama puesto y a punto de irse a dormir, estaba tan enojada que era capaz de atacarlo sin importarle que todos los escuchen.

Su primo suspiró, se agachó para dejar el kunai a un lado de la puerta.

-Buenas noches - cerró la puerta y escuchó claramente como el kunai que tenía en la mano Hinata se clavaba en la puerta.

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**-JuHinamori**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Neji despertó temprano e hizo el desayuno para él y sus primas, había dormido muy poco ya que se había quedado pensando en la noche anterior y el enojo de Hinata, nunca había visto a su prima tan enojada, siempre lo trataba bien y con cariño.

-Buenos dias - Hanabi entró a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar.

-Buenos dias, Hanabi-sama -

-Anoche escuché que Hinata nee-sama discutía con alguien-

Neji no contestó y tomó su té en silencio.

Más tarde Hinata despertó, seguía enojada con Neji, pero eso no iba a desanimarla por el resto del día.

Después de desayunar -sabiendo perfectamente que el té y los bocaditos los había dejado su primo en su lugar de la mesa- se quedó contemplando como su hermana menor era entrenada por Neji, se notaba a simple vista que él estaba pensando en otra cosa, Hanabi lograba pegarle con más frecuencia y él tenía una mueca de dolor casi constante.

-Suficiente, es mi turno-

-Claro, Hinata-sama-

Esta vez, Neji se sorprendió de la fuerza -mas bien bronca- que tenía Hinata, no dejaba que su hermana diera un solo paso, solo la hacía retroceder. Cuando Hanabi cayó al suelo Neji se puso de pie.

-Hinata-sama, no seas tan ruda-

-Ella nació con una fuerza natural, superior a la mía, vamos Hanabi, arriba-

-Si- dijo la pequeña con voz firme y logró ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Hinata comenzó a atacar con notable velocidad a su hermana menor, no le daba tiempo para reaccionar, Hanabi se desplomó nuevamente en el suelo.

-Hinata-sama, si vas a entrenar así, que sea conmigo- dijo Neji empezando a caminar hacia su prima - Hanabi, descansa - ordenó y esta ultima hizo caso, lentamente se fue a sentar contra un árbol.

-No quiero entrenar contigo- El enojo de Hinata se notaba en su tono de voz.

-No voy a dejar que entrenes así con Hanabi-sama-

-Los tres estamos acostumbrados a este ritmo- contestó Hinata.

-Pero...-

-Cállate - levantó la voz- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no, no eres un ejemplo-

Neji bajó la mirada, sintió dos golpes en su pecho, luego otros dos, ella no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, tampoco iba a defenderse.

-Treinta y dos palmas - Neji cayó al suelo quejándose.

-Estas bien? - Hanabi se acercó a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinata se había ido del campo de entrenamiento, y Neji no había logrado verla.

-A donde se fue?-

-Salió por la puerta de entrada- Hanabi miró con atención a su primo - Se puede saber que pasó anoche? -

Hinata caminaba por la aldea, quería entrenar con Kiba y Shino, pero solo se encontró con Konohamaru que estaba entrenando con su sensei, y mas tarde vio a Sakura hablando con Ino, estaban en la puerta de la florería de los Yamanaka.

-Buenos días Hinata-san- dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos días- Hinata no se paró a hablar con sus amigas, solo siguió caminando.

Media hora mas tarde empezó a llover en Konoha, y ella estaba bastante alejada de la mansión.

-A este paso me voy a resfriar- dijo en voz baja.

-Hinata?- esa era la voz de Tenten- Hinata, ven, te vas a enfermar.

Tenten saludaba con la mano y no tuvo otra opción de hacerle caso y entrar a un restaurante junto con la kunoichi, compañera de equipo de su primo.

-Que haces caminando a esta hora?-

-Ya es hora de almorzar?- se sorprendió Hinata sentándose en la misma mesa que su amiga, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Contesta, que haces por aqui?-

-Estoy enojada con Neji-niisan- miró a otro lado bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Que?- Tenten se sorprendió.

Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que contarle resumidamente lo sucedido en los ultimos dos días, solo fueron interrumpidas por una mesera que les preguntó que iban a comer.

-Neji es un... idiota. En tu lugar no hubiera errado con el kunai-

Ese ultimo comentario hizo reir a Hinata.

-Y... sabes que te quería decir Naruto?- preguntó curiosa.

-No tengo idea, Neji nos interrumpió- Hinata le contó detalladamente cómo Naruto había lanzado el kunai descubriendo a Neji.

Ambas vieron como la mesera les dejaba los platos en frente de ellas.

-Mas temprano escuché que Tsunade-sama tenía una misión para Naruto- Tenten hizo una pausa y siguió comiendo.

-Entonces no veré a Naruto-kun en varios días- una vez más Hinata estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Relájate, no creo que se vaya de la aldea por tres años...- "Ups, Tenten, metiste la pata" -

-Naruto-kun se fue a entrenar por dos años, nada garantiza que no se vaya nuevamente-

-Eehh... -Una nerviosa Tenten buscaba a la velocidad de la luz como arreglar la reciente metida de pata- Porque no vas a buscarlo cuando pare la lluvia?-

-Eso pensé, es que estaba tan enojada con mi primo que solo me enfoqué en caminar y caminar - Hinata se quedó mirando su plato y empezó a comer lentamente.

-Esto esta muy bueno - Tenten saboreaba los fideos y le agregó un poco de salsa de soja.

-Gracias por escucharme - dijo Hinata cuando ella y Tenten salieron del restaurante.

-No hay problema - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Iré a ver a Tsunade-sama -

-Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Tenten.

-No, está bien - Hinata hizo una reverencia y se despidió de su amiga.

Llevaba caminando diez minutos y se encontró con la mano derecha de la Hokage, Shizune. "Tal vez ella sabe algo de Naruto-kun" pensó Hinata.

-Shizune-san, buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes, Hinata - Shizune tenía un par de bolsas en las manos, al parecer estaba haciendo algunas compras para ella y/o mandados.

-Le ayudo?-

-No, no, estoy bien, necesitas algo? -

-Ehh... bueno... - "Vamos Hinata, no te pongas nerviosa ahora" - quería saber si, usted sabía algo sobre Naruto-kun -

-Pues, le dieron una misión y... creo que mañana se va, no estoy muy segura - Shizune miró al cielo haciendo memoria - Ahh ! Tsunade quiere verte esta tarde en su despacho, se me olvidó avisarte ayer -

-A mi ? -

-Te espera a las cinco y media -

-Esta bien, gracias, nos vemos luego -

-Hasta luego - se despidió Shizune.

Era hora de volver a casa, Hinata tenía planeado armar su mochila e irse nuevamente a buscar a Naruto de camino a la oficina de Tsunade, al fin y al cabo, hablar con Shizune no le había servido de mucho, Tenten tenía razón y Naruto tenía una misión.

Al entrar en la mansión se encontró con Hanabi entrenando sola en el patio, la saludó y pasó al lado de ella. Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue poner su mochila sobre la cama.

Neji volvió al patio de entrenamiento con una bandeja y dos tazas de té, llamó a Hanabi para que descansara un rato.

-Relájate un poco Hanabi-sama, has mejorado muchísimo -

-Esta bien - tomó su taza de té y tomó un poco - quiero ser fuerte como mi hermana -

-Lo eres, eres más fuerte que Hinata a tu edad -

-Pero ahora ella es mucho más fuerte -

-Solo no te presiones a ti misma - Neji le acarició la cabeza y agarró su taza - Vamos a comer algo esta noche?

Hanabi sonrió y asintió.

-Conozco un lugar donde hacen un muy buen ramen ! - dijo emocionada - Ichiraku Ramen.

Los animos de Neji se fueron al suelo al escuchar el puesto de ramen en el que Naruto y Hinata habían cenado. Pero centró su atención en la mismísima Hinata, quien acababa de salir al patio y esquivando la bandeja de Neji empezó a recorrer por el patio hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Me voy a la oficina de la Hokage - les dijo.

-En que momento llegaste Hinata-sama?- Gritó Neji pero ella no le contestó, seguía enojada con él.

Neji suspiró y terminó su té.

-Deberías pedirle disculpas- dijo Hanabi y agarró la bandeja, le quitó la taza vacía a su primo y entró a la mansión.

Él siguió a su prima hasta la cocina, y al pasar por la habitación de Hinata notó la mochila de esta en la silla de su escritorio.

-Mi hermana llegó cuando tu estabas en la cocina - le dijo la pequeña a sus espaldas.

Continuará...

_**Leer sus comentarios me alienta a seguir escribiendo ^^ pensé que nadie iba a leer este fic . muchas gracias! **_

_**-JuHinamori **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Por problemas técnicos he tenido que volver a escribir el capítulo, mi computadora no tiene ni un mes y como aun no se actualiza del todo me borró varios documentos mientras la reiniciaba. Disculpen las molestias y espero que lo disfruten :) _**

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

Capitulo 4

Hinata trató de calmar su respiración un poco, se había agitado por correr sin parar. Tocó la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Llevaba diez minutos tarde por ir a buscar a Naruto -sin exito- a su casa.

-ADELANTE- gritó Tsunade desde dentro.

La quinta estaba literalmente sentada en su escritorio con un par de hojas en la mano, Naruto estaba de pie frente a ella, se giró para ver a su amiga. Cuando se quedó de pie al lado de Naruto Tsunade empezó a hablar.

-Hinata, tengo una misión para ti, para Naruto y para Sakura- le pasó los papeles que tenía en la mano, en este, había una foto de un ANBU y algunos de sus datos - Esta mañana me dijeron que un ANBU de Konoha fue atacado, su compañero terminó la misión por él, cuando volvió a ayudarlo, no lo encontró, necesito que lo busques con tu Byakugan y los clones de sombra de Naruto, Sakura les será de mucha utilidad con su ninjutsu médico- en ese momento Sakura Haruno entró al despacho- SAKURA! ya le dije a Hinata lo de la misión, tu no olvides tu botiquín, es muy probable que el ANBU esté gravemente herido, esperemos que no esté muerto-

-Si- dijo Sakura

-Muy bien -

-Ehh... esta era la misión que me iba a encargar? - preguntó Naruto.

-En efecto, vayan a preparar las cosas y los quiero en la puerta principal de la aldea en media hora-

Neji salió del baño secándose el pelo con la toalla justo en el momento en el que Hinata pasaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-A donde vas Hinata-sama?-

Pero su prima siguió de largo sin decirle nada y dobló la esquina de camino a su habitación.

-Hinata-sama - Neji la siguió y tuvo el atrevimiento de abrir un poco la puerta de la habitación de ella- Tienes una misión?-

Esta vez tuvo que esquivar un kunai que iba directo a él, pero este logró cortar pequeño mechón del pelo húmedo de Neji.

-Me voy en diez minutos- respondió ella dándole la espalda.

-Nee-sama aquí están los onigiris que me pediste- Hanabi pasó al lado de Neji provocando que este ultimo se sobresaltara ya que no la había escuchado acercarse, ella abrió del todo la puerta y dejó un paquete en el escritorio de Hinata.

-Muchas gracias Hanabi-

-Éxitos en la misión -

La pequeña salió de la habitación sin mirar a su primo.

-Retírate-

-Que?- Neji miró a Hinata quien se había sentado en su cama y trataba de guardar el paquete de onigiris en su mochila, pero no entraban.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer aqui, retirate- sin exito en tratar de guardar los onigiris los tomó y salió de su habitación directo a la cocina en busca de un contenedor mas chico.

A Neji se le escapó un suspiro y aprovechó para agarrar la mochila de su prima y dejarle una pequeña nota y salió de ahí rápidamente.

-Te dije que... -Neji ya no estaba en la habitación, Hinata dejó el paquete de onigiris en la mochila y la cerró.

Llevaban media hora en el bosque de las afueras de Konoha, el informe de Tsunade decía que el ataque al ANBU había sido a un kilómetro y medio de las puertas principales de la aldea, asi que aún les quedaban varios cuartos de hora por caminar.

Sakura y Naruto hablaban animadamente, lo que a Hinata le ponía triste pues ella sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos del rubio hacia la ninja medico.

-Naruto, creo que estamos perdidos- dijo Sakura.

-Que?-

-Si, en el mapa que nos dio Tsunade hay un río, y por acá no hay ningun río- Sakura le mostró el mapa a Naruto.

-Hinata, puedes usar tu...- Naruto miró a su amiga pero esta ya había activado su Byakugan.

-El rió esta por ahí- Hinata señaló a la derecha- no está muy lejos.

Agarró el mapa y lo guardó, ya había visto un débil flujo de chakra, pero no de un humano.

-No ves nada? - preguntó Sakura media hora después, las cosas se estaban complicando, estaba oscureciendo y ni ella ni Naruto veían con claridad, a excepción de Hinata, pero esta ultima estaba mas concentrada en encontrar al ANBU y ni pensaba en que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Veo animales, pero no hay señales de ningún shinobi -

-Hinata, descansa un poco- dijo Naruto- Vamos a comer.

-Está bien-

Aunque Hinata se sentó con Naruto y Sakura a cenar, bueno, mas bien a picar lo poco que tenía cada uno, seguía mirando a todos lados en busca de ese ANBU.

-Hinata, no has sacado tu comida- dijo Sakura.

-Eh?-

-Relájate, después de comer seguiremos con la misión, ahora come un poco- Sakura le sonrió.

Ella abió su mochila y sacó el paquete de onigiris junto con la nota que le había dejado Neji.

-Quien te dió esa nota? es una declaración de amor?- Preguntó Sakura curiosa al ver a Hinata leyendo mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos a su onigiri.

-Mas bien una nota de disculpa-

-Quien te la dio?- esta vez Naruto era el curioso y estiró un brazo para tomar la nota.

-NARUTO- Sakura le pegó en la mano.

_Hinata-sama:_

_ Desde que eramos pequeños me inculcaron que debía cuidarte, y sé que hasta hace tres años nuestra relación no era la mejor, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte espiado. Traté de disculparme varias veces, pero no dejas que te diga absolutamente nada, por eso te lo estoy diciendo por escrito. Seguiré cuidando de ti, pero trataré de no exagerar. Espero que puedas perdonarme._

_ Neji _

-Es de Neji-niisan-

-De tu primo?- Sakura se sorprendió.

-Si, hace poco Naruto-kun y yo salimos a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen, mas tarde de camino a mi casa Naruto-kun descubrió a Neji-niisan que nos espiaba, y me enojé con él, desde entonces lo he ignorado- Hinata terminó su onigiri y comenzó a comer otro.

-Si recuerdo como te despediste de mi y te fuiste- dijo Naruto terminando de comer su arroz.

-Bueno, luego nos cuentas los detalles, Hinata, sigamos con la misión- Sakura había terminado sus sandwiches, se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Hinata guardó la nota de su primo y empezó a caminar al lado de sus compañeros, con su Byakugan logró ver a una persona.

-Veo algo- dijo- si, es un hombre-

-Es el ANBU? - Preguntó Naruto.

-Si- Hinata empezó a correr seguida de Naruto y Sakura- está herido, pero está vivo.

Apenas llegaron donde estaba el shinobi herido, Sakura empezó a curarlo.

-Naruto-kun, usa tus clones de sombras, no estamos solos- dijo Hinata y adoptó su postura tipica para pelear- hay... tres ninjas escondidos - susurró y lazó dos kunais a los arbustos, donde estaba uno de los ninjas.

-Niña tonta! como es que lograste verme- un ninja del sonido salió de su escondite, había esquivado los kunais.

-Puedo ver todo con mi Byakugan, tambíen veo a tus amigos, uno está detrás de un árbol, a cinco metros, y el otro está sobre ese mismo árbol-

-Una Hyūga- dijo otro ninja del sonido, acababa de bajar del árbol- me quedaré con su Byakugan cuando termine con ella- sacó un kunai y empezó a caminar hacia Hinata.

-_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_- Naruto hizo aparecer a tres clones, uno estaba ayudando al Naruto original a crear el Rasengan, y los otros dos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-Ehh, ese no es el _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi_?- el ultimo apareció detrás del árbol.

-Hinata, cuidado- Naruto y sus clones tenían listos los Rasengan- me encargaré de ellos dos- señaló a los dos primeros que se dieron a conocer.

El shinobi que había bajado del árbol junto con el primero se pusieron en guardia, mientras el que había salido de detrás del árbol le lanzaba kunais y shurikens a Hinata.

-_Hakke Kūshō_- Hinata hizo volar a todas partes las armas del tercer ninja.

-RASENGAN- por su parte, Naruto logró darle a uno de los dos shinobis, el que había bajado del árbol logró esquivar a los clones de Naruto.

-Hay que darle tiempo a Sakura-san para que termine de curar al ANBU... _Hakke Sanjūni Shō_ ! dos palmas... -Hinata pegaba en los puntos de chakra del ninja del sonido con todas sus fuerzas - TREINTA Y DOS PALMAS- con ese ultimo golpe, el hombre salió volando y terminó golpeando el suelo pesadamente.

Faltaba uno, quien iba derecho hacia Sakura.

-_Hakke Kūshō_!- el ninja fue alcanzado por el flujo de chakra de la palma de Hinata y terminó aterrizando cerca de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata terminaron de atar a los tres shinobis inconscientes contra un árbol, Sakura les dijo que ya había terminado con el ANBU, este ultimo estaba despertando, estaba vendado por todas partes, tenía la mascara rota, aunque no se la había quitado, solo se veía su boca.

-Gracias- dijo el ANBU- gracias a los tres -

-De nada- dijo Sakura - aunque de no ser por esos dos, ambos estaríamos muertos.

De camino a la aldea, Naruto ayudó al ANBU a caminar.

-La misión fue un total éxito, gracias por traer al ANBU a la aldea, tiene información totalmente crucial de ninjas del sonido- Tsunade felicitó a Hinata, Naruto y Sakura, Shizune se había llevado al ANBU al hospital, para que terminaran de revisarle las heridas.

-Peleamos contra tres shinobis del sonido- dijo Naruto.

-Los dejamos atados a un árbol- agregó Sakura.

-PERFECTO! Enviaré a alguien para que los busque- dijo Tsunade escribió algo en una hoja - Sakura, ve al departamento de tortura y llama a Ibiki Morino, urgente.

-Si- Dijo su discípula con la cabeza en alto.

-Se merecen un descanso, tienen tres días libres, pueden retirarse-

Neji llevó a Hanabi a comer fuera de la mansión, y terminaron en Ichiraku Ramen tal y como ella había dicho que quería ir.

-Entonces, le dejaste una nota en su mochila?- preguntó Hanabi.

-Si, quiero creer que la encontró- Neji comía su ramen con lentitud.

-Primo, tienes un mechón mas corto- la pequeña largó una risita.

-Ahh, esa fue Hinata-sama, que me lazó un kunai y bueno, al menos no salí herido-

-Ella es peligrosa con kunais en la mano-

-Lo se- Neji terminó su ramen - quieres un helado?-

-No gracias, estoy cansada- Hanabi terminó su ramen dos minutos después que Neji. Este pagó y empezaron a caminar hacia la mansión.

-Gracias por invitar la cena-

-De nada- Neji acarició la cabeza de su pequeña prima y se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

-Hinata nee-sama volvió a casa! - Hanabi entró corriendo a la mansión seguida por su primo quien corria tras ella. Había visto la luz de la habitación prendida.

-Hanabi-sama, no corras, te va a caer mal el ramen- en realidad, Neji empezó a sentirse mal de la panza.

Hanabi entró a la habitación de Hinata y Neji solo se asomó, no quería cortarse el pelo totalmente por culpa de los kunais de su prima.

-Como te fue? imagino que bien pues llegaste pronto- Hanabi abrazaba a su hermana.

-Bien, la misión fue un éxito- dijo Hinata y miró a Neji - leí tu nota.

Sin decir nada, Hanabi se acercó a su primo y lo empujó dentro de la habitación, dió las buenas noches y salió de ahí.

-Discúlpame Hinata-sama - Neji hizo una reverencia.

-Estas perdonado-

Continuará...

_**Gracias por leer ^^ **_

_**-JuHinamori**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**_Debido a varios problemitas con mi Internet no pude subir en tiempo y forma este Especial de Navidad de DOS CAPITULOS... Mil disculpas y espero que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad :D _**

**_Ahora a leer ^^ _**

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

**-****Especial de Navidad****-**

_Nota:_ _Hamaca es otra forma de decir columpio_

Los días pasaron, el padre de Hinata iba a misiones y todas eran un éxito, todos en el clan admiraban a su líder, por su parte, Hinata miraba a su padre con asombro, y quería llegar a ser respetada y admirada en su clan. Después de todo, no había trabajado tanto para volver a ser la heredera de la familia.

Con la llegada de las fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo, a Hanabi le dieron un par de días de "vacaciones" y eso incluía a Neji también, no iba a entrenar con su ninguna de sus primas hasta el 3 de enero.

Naruto estornudó debido al frío, se estaba helando en su casa, y apenas eran las tres de la tarde. Esa mañana había vuelto de una misión con Sakura y Kakashi, la cual consistía en ir a un pueblo cercano a Konoha para buscar unas medicinas para Yamato, que también había caído enfermo luego de volver de las tierras del Kazekage (con la diferencia que Yamato estaba peor que Naruto).

Faltaba un día para Nochebuena y Naruto tenía miedo de pasar las fiestas solo, sabía perfectamente que Hinata lo pasaría con su clan, y Sakura con sus padres, y así con todos sus amigos shinobis.

-Iruka-sensei ! - Una bombilla se prendió en la cabeza rubia de Naruto Uzumaki y salió de su casa apenas pudiendo agarrar una bufanda.

Hinata escuchó que Neji estornudaba, estaba en la cocina preparando un té para él y para el viejo Hyūga.

-Salud-

-Gracias, Hinata-sama- Neji le dio unos sándwiches recién hechos a su prima y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala de reuniones, donde la familia entera -excepto Hinata, Neji y Hanabi- discutían sobre dejar o no traer invitados para la cena de Navidad. A Hanabi le sorprendía como algo tan simple como invitar a amigos a cenar causaba una reunión familiar.

Neji entró en silencio a la sala y dejó en el suelo la bandeja con la taza de té, notó que los demás miembros del clan tambien estaban con tazas en la mano.

-Aquí tiene-

-Gracias Neji- dijo el viejo Hyūga.

Cuando Neji entró a la cocina a Hinata le quedaba un sándwich, dos segundos después, entró Hanabi y le quitó ese ultimo sándwich a su hermana.

-A quien invitarás si se da el permiso ?- la pequeña dio un mordisco.

-A... -

-Naruto-kun- dijo Neji imitando la voz de su prima, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina- Disculpe, Hinata-sama- Neji hizo una reverencia.

-Si, a Naruto-kun-

-Al zorro de las nueve colas? - Hanabi miró a Hinata asustada.

-Hanabi, él es un héroe, y ya demostró más de una vez que no es un monstruo-

-Es que siempre nos dijeron que no nos acercáramos a él-

-Pero eso era antes- dijo Neji - Ahora toda la aldea admira a Naruto-

-Iruka-sensei- Naruto le gritaba a una de las ventanas de la casa de su sensei, quien se asomó a la misma.

-Naruto? que estas haciendo aquí?- Dijo Iruka luego de abrir la ventana.

-Le quería preguntar algo, sensei-

-Dime - De un salto, el maestro de la academia de Naruto salió de su casa.

-Pasará las fiestas con alguien? digo, así pasamos juntos esas fechas- aunque Naruto no lo sabía, Iruka había notado que se había sonrojado.

-Pues de hecho, si, pasaré las fiestas en casa de unos amigos, pero viven... algo lejos, justo ahora estaba empacando- Iruka no mentía, desde donde estaba Naruto se veía una enorme mochila y ropa en la cama.

-Ahh... está bien Iruka-sensei- el rubio bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta- buen viaje, y felices fiestas- comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Lo siento, Naruto, felices fiestas- Iruka entró a su casa luego de ver a Naruto doblar la esquina. Suspiró - debí invitarlo-

-HINATA-SAMA- uno de los integrantes de la rama secundaria tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi, ella y su hermana estaban viendo kimonos para ponerse al día siguiente.

-Pase! - dijo Hanabi.

-Disculpen las molestias, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, su padre y su abuelo quieren verlas-

-Esta bien, necesita algo mas?- esta vez, Hinata era la que hablaba, tenía un kimono violeta en la mano, pero era para Hanabi.

-Si, Neji-san me dijo que le avise a usted, Hinata-sama, que saldrán a comer esta noche-

-Muchas gracias-

-Donde esta mi primo?- dijo Hanabi.

-Está hablando con su padre, Hanabi-sama.

-Nos vemos luego- saludó y cerró la puerta.

Las hermanas corrieron a la sala de reuniones y vieron a Neji de pie frente a su tío, el viejo Hyūga ya no estaba.

-Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, les dieron permiso para invitar a quien quieran, pero tienen que avisar mañana a la mañana quién será- dijo seriamente.

-Porque hicieron una reunión para decidirlo?- preguntó Hanabi con timidez.

La gran pregunta.

-Por decisión de tu abuelo, Hanabi, han intentado secuestrar a Hinata varias veces, cualquiera puede venir y tratar de quitarles el Byakugan a ustedes, incluso a mi. Hay que tener cuidado.

La hija menor del líder Hyūga asintió con la cabeza.

-Neji, Hinata, saldrán esta noche-

-Si, volveremos temprano- aseguró Neji.

-Cuida a mi hija-

-Si, señor-

Hiashi tomó a Hanabi de la mano.

-Nosotros también saldremos a comer- dijo sonriendo.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa escena. Neji miró atentamente como Hanabi se emocionaba y pedía ir a Ichiraku Ramen.

-No, iremos a un lugar que me recomendó la Hokage- fue lo ultimo que escucharon los primos.

-Hinata-sama, le ayudo a hacer la invitación para Naruto?- desde lo del "Neji espía", él la trataba con aún mas respeto que de costumbre.

-Si- dijo simplemente.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche Neji y Hinata salieron de la mansión, Hanabi estaba malhumorada porque su padre no se apuraba y ya quería ir a comer afuera.

Hacía un frió de morirse, los dos Hyūga iban abrigados hasta las narices, literalmente, Hinata había tejido una bufanda para Neji dias antes y este la usaba con orgullo. Ella tenía un gorrito color lavanda que hacía juego con su chaqueta, pero se lo había regalado su hermana.

-A donde iremos? - dijo Hinata.

-A donde tu quieras- Neji miró a su prima y notaba que estaba colorada - le pasa algo, Hinata-sama?-

-Quería preguntarte si...-

-Hable, Hinata-sama-

-Si era mucha molestia ir a casa de Naruto-kun a dejarle la invitación- Hinata tenía la invitación a la cena de Navidad de Naruto en la mano, no quiso guardarla por miedo a arrugarla.

-No hay ningún problema- aseguró Neji, tratando de ignorar el bichito de los celos - Si quiere, puedo darle yo la invitación-

-No- otra vez, Neji había metido la pata y la voz de Hinata tenía un tono mas serio - Sabes que ? espérame en la plaza que queda cerca de la academia, iré sola-

La kunoichi dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Neji se quedó sin saber que decirle, pero esta vez hizo caso, caminó lentamente hasta la plaza y se sentó en una hamaca.

-BYAKUGAN- Neji localizó la casa de Naruto, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero Hinata no se enteraría.

Observó cómo su pequeña prima tocaba la puerta, cómo Naruto abría luego de un minuto y la dejaba pasar -eso alimentó sus celos- notó los nervios de Hinata, y a un Naruto actuando como idiota, tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y posteriormente aceptando la invitación. Pudo leer los labios del amor imposible de la heredera del clan, bueno, no tan imposible, pues cuando Hinata estaba dispuesta a salir de la casa, Naruto la tomó del brazo e hizo que girara sobre si misma, haciendo que ella se apoyara en la puerta plantándole un beso.

-HINATA-SAMA- gritó Neji y saltó de la hamaca, varios niños que estaban jugando salieron corriendo a los brazos de sus padres. Por primera vez, un sonrojado Neji volvió a sentarse en la hamaca.

El beso seguía, Naruto había agarrado a su amiga por la cintura y ella estaba estática. Neji, muerto de celos, desactivó su Byakugan.

Diez minutos mas tarde Hinata llegó a la plaza, Neji estaba apoyado en un árbol, mirándola con una expresión... de enojo... no... tristeza... no... ella no lograba darle nombre a la mirada de su primo.

-Que dijo Naruto?- preguntó él cuando se fueron de la plaza, seguía a Hinata, pues ella tenía que decidir dónde cenar.

-Dijo... dijo que si- Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha, y estaba colorada, pero sonreía.

-Me alegro, Hinata-sama-

El silencio reinó hasta que entraron a un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la florería de Ino, para entonces, Hinata no pudo evitar notar que la expresión de Neji obviamente no era de alegría, pero tampoco era de enojo.

Resignación.

Luego de pedir la cena, Hinata chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que su amado primo volviera a la realidad.

-Ah?-

-Neji-niisan-

-Necesita algo Hinata-sama?-

-Estas bien- preguntó ella con preocupación.

-La verdad no. Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo te fue en casa de Naruto- "No metas la pata Neji" pensó.

-Ehh... -Nervios, los malditos nervios volvían. Porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo?- pues... -

-No se sienta obligada a contarme-

-Pues, quiero contarte, Neji-niisan, pero no le cuentes a nadie, promételo-

-Lo prometo- dijo seriamente.

-Luego de que Naruto-kun... - BUUUM, Hinata estaba totalmente roja - ehh... aceptara mi invitación... y... luego... - cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver la reacción de Neji- me acorraló y me besó-

-Puede contarme los detalles? - La seriedad que portaba el genio Hyūga, era todo un poema.

Dio gracias por la confianza que ella le tenía, pues de otro modo, no iba a mencionar palabra alguna.

-Ayy Neji-niisan, estoy muy feliz - sus ojos perla brillaban, y Neji se había dado cuenta.

Escuchó atentamente cómo Hinata contaba cómo sus piernas temblaban al sentir que (POR FIN) Naruto la besaba, y no en la mejilla.

Neji caminaba para todos lados en su habitación, faltaban horas para que el amado de su prima llegara para cenar y él no se podía sacar de la cabeza la horrible cena de la noche anterior. Había pensado en ir con su tío y contarle que había visto a su hija besándose con Naruto Uzumaki.

-Pero eso causaría otra guerra ninja- susurró mientras tiraba un kunai a la pared, furioso. Si Hinata se enteraba que había espiado otra vez, rodarían cabezas y la de él sería la primera.

Por otro lado, mas allá de que él había pasado la peor cena de su vida, le gustó ver a Hinata sonriendo, feliz, ilusionada...

-Ilusionada... - otro kunai se clavó en la pared - Llega a lastimar a Hinata-sama y se olvida de su sueño de ser Hokage-

Las puertas de la habitación de Neji se abrieron, era su tío, quien lo miraba extrañado.

-Pasa algo? -

-No señor, solo estaba entrenando- mostró otro kunai.

-Conoces muy bien la mansión, hay varias habitaciones en las que puedes entrenar tu puntería, y tienes en tu equipo a la kunoichi con una puntería excelente, estás bien?- Hiashi miró a su sobrino con desconfianza.

-Si, estoy bien, iré afuera a entrenar- se acercó a la pared y sacó los dos kunais clavados.

-No, ve a bañarte, falta poco para la cena-

-Si señor-

Hiashi cerró la puerta y Neji dejó los kunais en la cama, abrió su armario para buscar qué ponerse esa noche.

Naruto llegó a la mansión a eso de las nueve y media, Hinata seguía en su habitación con Hanabi, le estaba ayudando a su hermanita con el cabello.

-Buenas noches, Neji- Naruto ya había saludado a todo el clan, Neji era el último que había entrado al enorme comedor.

-Buenas noches, Naruto- Neji se sentó frente a Naruto, quien estaba al lado de Hiashi. Todos los comensales, incluyendo Naruto, estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas de gala.

-Donde esta Hinata?-

-En su habitación- dijo Neji- está ayudando a Hanabi-sama.

-Vendrá en un minuto, Naruto-kun- dijo el padre de Hinata.

En efecto, las hermanas llegaron un ratito después, con kimonos similares, saludaron a todo el clan, Hanabi tenía el pelo recogido en una media coleta y Hinata tenía su cabello normal, solo se había puesto un pasador con una pequeña rosa blanca para adornar, Naruto no paraba de mirarla, y Neji ya había puesto mala cara al notar eso.

"Que alguien me diga en qué momento el chico se enamoró de Hinata-sama" pensaba.

Hinata estaba nerviosa cuando saludo a Naruto, este se puso de pié para hacer una reverencia.

-Estas hermosa- le dijo Naruto. Neji cerró los ojos enojado.

-Que comience la cena de Nochebuena- dijo Hashi Hyūga después de que sus hijas se sentaran en sus lugares, Hinata al lado de Naruto, y Hanabi al lado de Neji.

Continuará...

**_-JuHinamori_**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**_Este es el segundo capitulo del especial de Navidad, creo que es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero da igual, después de borrarme no se cuantos días no puedo dejarles un solo capítulo... espero que les guste :) _**

**_FELICES FIESTAS! _**

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

**-Especial Navidad-**

La cena en la mansión de los Hyūga iba genial, la comida era deliciosa, la música de fondo era perfecta para la ocasión y el toque final era Naruto que dejaba impresionado no solo al líder del clan, sino a todos los miembros (y a los demás invitados que no eran parte de los Hyūga), contando sus aventuras con Jiraiya o con Kakashi-sensei.

El único que no miraba con asombro a Naruto era, por supuesto, Neji, quien no había dicho palabra alguna, toda la cena, se limitó a comer en silencio y a cruzar palabra con Hanabi.

-Me enseñas a hacer el Rasengan?- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

-Claro que si ! - dijo Naruto feliz ya que iba a tener a otra alumna.

-Ni hablar- interrumpió Neji justo cuando Hanabi estaba por pedirle a Naruto que empezaran a entrenar luego de las fiestas - Hasta que Hanabi-sama no termine de perfeccionar las técnicas del clan, no aprenderá otra cosa-

-Neji tiene razón- dijo Hiashi, eso ultimo hizo que la sonrisa de Hanabi desapareciera- pequeña, no estoy diciendo que Naruto no pueda enseñarte el Rasengan, solo que primero tienes que terminar de aprender los jutsus del clan.

-Esta bien- dijo una Hanabi molesta.

-Neji-niisan-

-Si?-

-Acompáñame- Hinata se puso de pie y su primo fue tras ella, hasta llegar al patio, ella no dijo palabra alguna.

-Necesita algo?-

-Si- la voz de la heredera del clan cambió- deja de mirar a Naruto-kun con esa expresión tan chocante, que te pasa Neji-niisan? antes aceptabas a Naruto-kun.

-Que?-

-Desde que él llegó estuviste mirándole con mala cara, y él no hizo absolutamente nada- Hinata estaba gritando, dio gracias por la música que era mas fuerte y los demás no la escuchaban- Deja de mirarle así-

-Sabe que me pasa? - Neji levantó la voz un poco y dio un paso al frente- Tengo miedo que Naruto la lastime, tengo miedo de que solo actúe así con usted porque no se quedó solo esta noche-

-Estas celoso- Neji no sabía todos los detalles de la noche anterior.

-Si, lo estoy- admitió sin bajar el tono de voz.

-Sé cuidarme sola-

-NO! Hinata-sama, no sabe cuidarse sola - dio otro paso hacia ella- que no entiende? me puede decir en qué momento Naruto se enamoró de usted? porque la mira de esa manera? porque la besó anoche? - A esas alturas Neji había agarrado de los hombros a Hinata y le estaba gritando aún mas fuerte.

-BASTA- Se escuchó claramente cómo la mano de ella impactaba contra la mejilla del genio Hyūga - Suéltame! y deja de cuestionar todo lo relacionado conmigo, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Naruto. Porque no te relajas? -

Neji se separó, impresionado por las palabras de Hinata. Respiró hondo e hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe...-

-Hablaremos mañana- Hinata pasó por al lado de Neji y entró nuevamente a la mansión.

-Hinata! -Naruto la miró sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante- que tienes? porque esa cara?-

-No... no es nada... Naruto-kun- ella le sonrió, pero Naruto no le creyó. En ese momento, el reloj dio las 12.

-Feliz Navidad, Hinata-

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto-kun-

A Hinata no le importó en lo más mínimo si alguien del clan los veía, ella se acercó a Naruto al mismo tiempo que él, y se dieron un tierno beso.

-Ayyy Hinata-neesama tiene novio- Dijo Hanabi cuando estaba abrazando a su padre.

Cuando fue hora de los fuegos artificiales, tanto los invitados como los del clan, salieron a las calles de la aldea para admirar la pirotecnia de más cerca, Naruto y Hinata incluidos.

-Que pasó?- le susurró a ella mientras caminaban.

-Ehh... discutí con Neji-

-Que?-

-Es que... él no acepta lo nuestro-

Naruto se quedó en silencio.

La noche anterior, en casa de Naruto, Hinata aprovechó para preguntarle a Naruto qué era lo que le quería decir la noche que Neji hizo de ninja espía.

"Te quería decir que me gustas mucho" le dijo Naruto con nerviosismo, a lo que ella dió media vuelta.

"Tu... también me gustas... Naruto...-kun" y fue en ese momento cuando el rubio hizo que ella diera media vuelta y le terminaría plantando un beso "Entonces es oficial" le contestó él cuando se separaron.

-Hinata... tu confías en mi?- dijo luego de recordar la noche anterior.

-Claro que si- dijo ella.

-Entonces hablemos con Neji-

Neji había ido a ver los fuegos artificiales con su clan, pero se había separado de ellos en cuando vio a Gai-sensei y a Rock Lee con una bolsa llena de fuegos artificiales.

-Neji! que bueno que viniste ! Ayúdanos...

-Solo vine a decirles Feliz Navidad... - Interrumpió.

-No seas amarado Neji, anda, no te gustan los fuegos artificiales?- Lee dejó unos petardos en el suelo.

Por suerte, Tenten apareció para poner orden, la voz de la razón en cuanto a locuras de su sensei se tomó la molestia de quitarles la bolsa.

-Feliz Navidad Neji- le dijo sonriendo.

-Feliz Navidad Tenten-

Los demás shinobis de la generación de Neji también estaban mirando los fuegos artificiales, Sakura e Ino admiraban el hermoso juego de luces, obra de Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taicho. Shikamaru y Chouji discutían por el paquete de papas fritas, Sai y Konohamaru miraban atentamente cómo Kurenai-sensei acunaba a su bebé y y lo cuidaba del frío. Shino y Kiba también se habían sumado a los que se encargaban de la pirotecnia. Hasta los de Ichiraku Ramen admiraban el espectáculo.

En cuanto a Hinata y Naruto, no hacían otra cosa que buscar a Neji, se cruzaron con Tsunade, borracha, saliendo de un bar en el que también estaba Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade era ayudada por Shizune, finalmente cruzaron a Tenten, quien les dijo que acababa de estar con él.

-Donde esta Neji-niisan? -

-Se fue en dirección a la plaza- Tenten notó que estaban agarrados de la mano y sonrió - Estan juntos? -

-Si- dijeron al unisono y Naruto depositó un beso en la frente de la kunoichi.

-Sabía que iban a terminar juntos, hacen una pareja muy bonita-

-Gracias Tenten- dijo Naruto - Nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego.

Tenten se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban, luego de perderlos de vista se acercó a Lee quien le dio una de esas estrellitas que se las puede tener en la mano al prenderla.

-Hinata, usa tu Byakugan, busca a Neji - Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-BYAKUGAN- en menos de veinte segundos Hinata encontró a Neji, quien estaba sentado en una de las hamacas y desde ahí miraba los fuegos artificiales.

-Neji ! - gritó Naruto, y el Hyūga se puso de pie - puedo hablar contigo? -

-Claro - dijo sin ánimos.

-Hinata, quédate aquí, yo hablaré con él- ella asintió y se quedó apoyada contra un árbol.

Naruto y Neji se alejaron de Hinata y se sentaron en un banco, aunque dicho banco estaba en frente de ella, estaba bastante alejado y no podía escuchar nada.

Los nervios de la kunoichi eran notorios, sus piernas temblaban, arrugaba una de las mangas del abrigo que tenía puesto, solo podía ver con atención como Naruto le hablaba a su primo, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Rezaba para que Neji acepte... o al menos entienda la situación... lo ultimo que le faltaba era volver a discutir y llevarse mal con Neji.

El Hyūga se puso de pie, con una obvia expresión de enojo, Hinata ya estaba imaginando que Naruto salía volando por los 8 Trigramas 64 Palmas de su primo; pero no, Naruto se puso de pie y le siguió hablando tranquilamente, por fin, Neji asintió con la cabeza, pero Hinata seguía nerviosa, respiraba hondo para calmarse, pero la expresión de Neji no era la mejor de todas.

-Hinata-sama- la llamó Neji y Naruto le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Cuando la kunoichi estuvo a menos de un metro de ambos Neji empezó a hablar.

-Hinata-sama, no me voy a poner en contra de su noviazgo-

-Neji-niisan-

-Pero mas le vale que ni se le ocurra hacerte daño, porque me encargaré que lo destierren de la aldea- Neji le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio.

-Tranquilo Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun no es así - Hinata le dió la mano a su primo - Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales -

Cinco minutos después los tres estaban con los demás ninjas de su generación, la noticia del noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata había viajado a la velocidad de la luz gracias a Tenten y a Hanabi.

Las kunoichis se llevaron a Hinata y le hicieron un interrogatorio, Sakura era la primera en querer saber los detalles.

-Ehh... bueno... -Una vez más la pobre Hyūga estaba totalmente colorada - lo que pasó fue...

-Vamos Hinata! cuéntanos! - Ino le dio un codazo a su amiga.

-Ehh ehh dejenla respirar -una kunoichi más se sumó a la ronda del interrogatorio - la están bombardeando con sus preguntas-

-Kurenai-sensei-

-Y bien? tu hermana me contó que estas de novia con Naruto-kun-

-Si - asintió Hinata - anoche fui a la casa de Naruto para invitarlo a cenar hoy... para que no pasara Navidad solo... y... -

Por parte de los compañeros de Naruto, Kiba le preguntó Neji qué pensaba y volviendo a su expresión de enojo suspiró.

-Ya le dije a Naruto que ni se le ocurra hacerle daño a Hinata-sama-

-Relájate, todos conocemos a Naruto- dijo Shikamaru.

-Ehh Naruto - Shino se acercó a Naruto - Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Hinata? -

-La pregunta del millón - Chouji comía papas fritas pero escuchaba atentamente.

-Pues... lo venía pensando desde hace bastante, pero me di cuenta totalmente en la misión que nos dieron hace poco, en la que nos atacaron y Yamato-taicho la terminó por nosotros-

Neji recordó cómo Hinata lloraba porque dicha misión había sido un fracaso, según ella.

-Espero que hagas feliz a Hinata-sama-

El silencio reinó en la ronda de los chicos, Neji miraba a Naruto fijamente, sonriendo.

-Lo haré - dijo el rubio levantando un pulgar.

Continuará...

_** -JuHinamori**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mil disculpas por la demora ! Feliz año nuevo ! -super atrasado - espero que hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas con sus familias y amigos :) :) A partir de ahora voy a subir capítulo mas seguido, me tomé unas mini vacaciones :3 **_

_**Espero que les guste ^^ **_

Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata

El 27 de Diciembre llegó, y Hinata cumplía un añito más.

Su día comenzó con un desayuno en la cama por parte de Hanabi, quien se había despertado tempranísimo para exprimir las naranjas y hacer las tostadas con mermelada, todo hecho por ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños nee-sama-

-Gracias pequeña- dijo Hintaba maravillada al ver el desayuno a los pies de su cama.

Hinata salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, entró a su habitación y lo primero que vio fueron varios paquetes en la cama y un ramo de rosas en el escritorio:

Una mochila de viaje nueva, por parte de su padre, varios kunais nuevos por parte de su abuelo, unas sandalias para andar por casa de parte de Ko, MAQUILLAJE! un delineador y un brillo, regalo de Ino, una simpática taza nueva con un dibujo en chibi de ella y Naruto, por parte de Tenten, dos cajas de chocolates, de Shino y Kiba, un dibujo a todo color de ella y Neji, el artista había sido Sai, una cajita con muchos saquitos de te de todo tipo, regalo de Shikamaru, galletas recién hechas, regalo de Chouji, más maquillaje por parte de Sakura: un colorete y unas sombras claritas, una mochila mas pequeña tambien de viaje por parte de Kurenai-sensei y finalmente, el ramo de rosas era de Naruto e incluia una nota.

"Espero que el día de hoy sea increíble para ti, te quiero mucho, ah, iremos a cenar esta noche, te busco a las 9:30, feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña, tuyo, Naruto"

Leyó la nota de su rubio unas quince veces, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Neji salió de la tienda con un rubor notorio, había comprado el regalo para Hinata y al menos ocho pares de ojos estuvieron clavados en él todo el rato.

-Es para usted? - preguntó uno de las chicas que atendían el local.

-No, es para mi prima, hoy es su cumpleaños - dijo Neji nervioso, pues la mujer le miraba con desconfianza.

Al entrar en la mansión lo primero que hizo fue ir derecho a la cocina, donde vió a su abuelo tomando una taza de té.

-Buenos días - dijo Neji.

-Tienes el regalo?- preguntó el viejo.

-Si... la próxima vez iré con Hanabi- el genio sacó cuidadosamente la caja de la bolsa, y a continuación el vestido, si bien era muy simple, le iba a sentar muy bien a Hinata.

-Muy bien Neji, ve a entregárselo-

Neji dejó el regalo en la cama y una nota, observó los otros regalos y no pudo evitar leer la nota de Naruto.

"Vamos Neji, no te puedes poner celoso, aceptaste la relación" pensaba... o trataba de meterselo en la cabeza.

-Neji nii-san- escuchó.

-Hinata-sama- Dio media vuelta y si, ahí estaba su prima, con dos trenzas muy finas a cada lado de su cabeza, el resto de su pelo y su flequillo estaban igual que siempre.

-Me ayudas a juntar las trenzas en la parte de atrás? - se giró para que Neji pudiera ver un pobre intento de juntar las dos trenzas con una goma para el pelo muy muy finita.

-Siéntese, por favor- señaló la silla que estaba en el escritorio.

Dejó la gomita para el pelo a un lado y deshizo ambas trenzas, las volvió a hacer justo como estaban hacía dos minutos y las juntó en la parte de atrás con la gomita, luego Hinata escondió la gomita con un lazito color lavanda.

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación de su prima dejándola sola. Podía jurar que ella no había visto aún el regalo que le había dejado.

Naruto salió de su casa, listo para ir en busca de Hinata. Había pasado todo el día con Shino, Shikamaru y Sakura, limpiando cada rincón de la casa, aconsejando a Naruto sobre las mujeres, sobre como tratarlas, sobre Hinata, ambos le ayudaron a planear la cena. Esta vez no la iba a invitar a Ichiraku Ramen, no no, iba a ser en la propia casa de Naruto, con Kiba y Sai de meseros, Tenten se había encargado de la decoración junto con Ino, Chouji y Lee se encargaron de la comida.

Los nervios de Naruto lo delataron unos cien metros antes de llegar a la casa, pues en penumbras logró ver el cartel que decía "Hyūga". Tragó saliva. Se alentó a si mismo y tras darse unos cuantos golpecitos en las mejillas caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta de la mansión.

-Neji nii-san, es precioso! - escuchó Naruto. - Fue idea tuya? Muchísimas gracias ! -

-Me alegro que le haya gustado, Hinata-sama-

-Crees que le gustará a Naruto-kun?-

-Por supuesto que si - dijo Neji.

-De qué estarán hablando? - susurró mientras tocaba la puerta.

Un Neji con cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta, miró a Naruto de arriba a abajo, que llevaba sus sandalias ninja, un pantalón naranja un poco mas largo que el que usaba normalmente, pues estaban en invierno, y una chaqueta naranja y negra mas abrigada, finalmente el "look" de Naruto terminaba con un gorrito negro que tapaba sus orejas, no llevaba la banda ninja esa noche.

-Buenas noches-

-Como estas Neji?-

-He estado mejor- le lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto, quien retrocedió un par de pasos- mas te vale que cuides de Hinata.

-Tranquilo- Esta vez, Hinata apareció detrás de su primo- Me prometiste que ibas a estar relajado, Neji nii-san.

-Lo siento, Hinata-sama-

-Bu... Buenas noches, Naruto-kun - Hinata hizo una reverencia - Naruto-kun?-

El ninja rubio se había quedado -literalmente- con la boca abierta, Hinata tenía unas sandalias con taco muy simples pero iban perfecto con lo que llevaba puesto: un vestido que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla color lavanda, típico de Hinata, y un abrigo blanco para cuidarla del frío.

-Es... estas hermosa- dijo sin dejar de mirarla de arriba a abajo.

-Naruto- Neji cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- Hinata se separó de su primo y se acercó más a Naruto quien le dio un tierno beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-Que Hinata no vuelva tarde, ordenes de su padre. Buenas noches- Neji pegó un portazo sin decir nada mas.

Al llegar a la casa de Naruto Hinata no pudo evitar sentir nervios.

-Vas a buscar algo?-

-No, cenaremos acá-

-Que?- Hinata abrió los ojos como platos mientras Naruto abría la puerta.

Todos sus ex-compañeros de la academa -y Sai- aparecieron en el pasillo de la casa de Naruto.

-HINATA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- dijo Chouji, tenía un delantál con el simbolo de la Hoja.

-Hinata, veo que estrenaste el maquillaje que te regalé- dijo Ino guiñandole un ojo.

Continuará...

_**-JuHinamori**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Espero que les guste :) _**

**_[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]_**

Capitulo 8

Feliz cumpleaños Hinata -Parte 2-

Neji iba y venía de acá para allá, se cuestionaba a si mismo si volver a usar su Byakugan para cuidar a Hinata. Hanabi le había dicho que era su turno de cocinar, así que se fue a la cocina e hizo algo de arroz, como solo iba a cocinar para él y su prima no hizo mucha cosa: agregó atún al arroz y huevo.

-Hanabi-sama, la cena está lista- le dijo tocando la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

Hanabi salió de su habitación y llegando a la cocina notó cómo Neji (con la cabeza gacha) jugaba con su tazón de arroz y atún con huevo.

-Neji nii-san-

-Si?-

-Estas bien?- Se sentó en su lugar.

-Solo estoy preocupado-

-Por Hinata nee-sama?-

-Si - Neji miró a Hanabi a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Tenten-san me dijo que todos iban a estar ahí... -

-Donde? - interrumpió Neji.

-Déjame terminar ! Tenten me contó que ella y Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, y todos los ex-compañeros de Hinata nee-sama iban a ayudar a Naruto con una cena en parte sorpresa. Porque tampoco quería llevarla a Ichiraku Ramen otra vez-

-DONDE ES LA CENA?- dijo un Neji alterado.

-No me grites! - Hanabi se levantó de la mesa y tomó su tazón- en casa de Naruto- salió de la cocina dejando solo a su primo.

Ahora se tenía que disculpar con Hanabi... últimamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien al genio. Terminó su arroz y lavó el tazón.

Un foquito se prendió el la cabeza de Neji, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su primita.

* * *

><p>En casa de Naruto todos estaban ayudando a que la cena fuera (mas que nada) especial.<p>

Kiba dejó dos platos de arroz con pollo el cual estaba delicioso, Sai dejó una botella con jugo de naranja y dos vasos de vidrio, la música de fondo era perfecta, elegida por Ino y Tenten; los amigos de Naruto y Hinata no hacían el ambiente incómodo.

-Gra...-

-No agradezcas, Hinata- dijo Naruto e hizo que su enamorada lo mirara a los ojos- todo esto es para ti, solo disfruta - A Naruto le encantaba ver cómo ella se ponía colorada.

-Es... es que pensé que iríamos a comer afuera... nunca me imaginé que todos te ayudarían- dijo mirando la decoración y se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca.

-A decir la verdad, quería que fuera algo mas... privado... pero como todos ayudaron...-

-No, Naruto-kun... no es necesario que sea privado- Hinata estaba aún más roja.

-No pienses mal, Hinata, lo que quise decir es que quería que estar solo contigo- pero esto último hizo que ella mirara con sorpresa a Naruto- eeh... no... no pienses mal, solo quería que...-

-Naruto-kun... entiendo- ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Esta bien... después de cenar te cantaremos el feliz cumpleaños, la madre de Shikamaru hizo una torta para ti. Luego saldremos a caminar y te dejaré en tu casa-

Hinata no pudo evitar ver con cara de sorpresa a Naruto... desde que estaban juntos, él era todo un caballero y era sobre todo atento con ella.

-Naruto-kun...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Hinata... porque lloras? -

-No es nada, estoy bien- dijo ella.

-NARUTO! nosotros ya nos vamos- Gritó Sakura desde la cocina.

-Eeh! esperen! falta que cantemos el feliz cumpleaños-

-No... está bien Naruto-kun, deja que se vayan - pero él no escuchó las palabras de la Hyūga.

-Es una cena especial para Hinata, y es tu regalo, Naruto-kun - dijo Lee quitándose un gorrito de chef.

-No te preocupes Naruto, todo está saliendo perfecto...- pero Tenten no pudo completar su frase, pues Sai apareció con una torta de cumpleaños, tenía dibujada a Hinata en chibi.

-Naruto tiene razón, hay que cantar el feliz cumpleaños, todos juntos- Sai dejó a un lado el arroz con pollo de Hinata y en su lugar puso la torta de cumpleaños.

Naruto notó cómo un sutil rubor apareció en las mejillas de su novia, quien miraba atentamente cómo todos sus amigos se arrodillaban al rededor de la mesa.

-Muy bien a las tres... - Sakura levantó las manos para empezar a aplaudir.

-Falta... Falta Neji nii-san- susurró Hinata y todos bajaron las manos.

-Quieres que lo vayamos a buscar?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-HINATA NEE-SAMA- se escuchó fuera de la casa de Naruto y todos se giraron en dirección a la puerta. Tenten fue la primera en ponerse de pie, quince segundos después volvió a arrodillarse seguida de Hanabi y Neji. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Vaya, parece que estas aceptando el noviazgo- bromeó Kiba.

-Callate- contestó Neji.

-Neji nii-san me insistió en que le acompañara para venir- dijo Hanabi, y todos empezaron a reir, dejando a Neji sonrojado.

-Neji, Naruto es un buen chico- dijo Shino.

-Lo se-

-Neji nii-san- Hinata le tomó la mano e hizo que se arrodillara al lado de ella, a su izquierda, Naruto estaba a su derecha, al lado de Naruto se encontraba Hanabi.

-Naruto, me enseñas el Rasengan?- preguntó la pequeña Hyūga.

-Terminaste tus estudios?-

-No- Hanabi bajó la cabeza- pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo!-

-Entonces solo te diré que esa actitud es fundamental! - dijo Naruto contento.

-A ella no le cuesta aprender casi ningun jutsu- dijo Neji.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero muero de hambre, podemos cantar el feliz cumpleaños ahora?- preguntó Chouji mirando la torta de Hinata.

-Si- dijeron todas las chicas al unisono.

Luego de que cada uno se deleitara con sus porciones de torta, agarraron sus abrigos y acercaron a la puerta de la casa.

-Gracias por venir- dijo Hinata.

-No nos agradezcas- dijo Ino.

-Nosotros le dimos una mano a Naruto- dijo Tenten.

-Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si- dijo Hinata feliz.

-Hinata-sama, tiene un poco mas de media hora para estar en casa- dijo Neji.

-Lo se-

* * *

><p>Todos se despidieron y Naruto cerró la puerta.<p>

-Vamos a terminar de comer, luego te acompaño a casa- le dió un beso en la frente y la tomó de la mano.

-Naruto-kun-

-Si?-

-Tu sabías que Neji nii-san iba a venir?-

-La verdad, no, fue una sorpresa- dijo Naruto llevandose a la boca un pedazo de pollo.

-Gracias por todo-

-No, gracias a ti-

-A mi?-

-Siempre estuviste apoyándome y cuando eramos pequeños no te prestaba atención- Hinata le miraba atentamente- Ahora estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, Naruto-kun-

Depositó un beso en los labios de ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Es tarde, Hinata, terminemos de comer rápido.

-Si-

Naruto miró por la ventana, estaba nevando, se preguntó cómo harían para ir hasta la mansión Hyūga sin empaparse y/o sufrir hipotermia.

Continuará...

**_-JuHinamori_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AVISO: LAS PRIMERAS DOS SEMANAS DE FEBRERO NO PODRÉ SUBIR CAPITULO YA QUE NO VOY A TENER INTERNET, PERO VOY A APROVECHAR Y ESCRIBIRÉ, SI PILLO WIFI POR ALGÚN LADO LES DEJARÉ CAPÍTULO. MIL DISCULPAS! **_

_**Muchas gracias a**__**CrissNyan que siempre me deja comentarios y me saca una sonrisa :D al ver que si gusta mi fic.**_

_**A leer :D espero que les guste ^^ **_

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

><p>Hinata y Naruto no llevaban ni cinco minutos fuera de su casa y ambos ya habían puesto cara de pocos amigos. El frío no se soportaba, la que estaba peor era Hinata, pues ella estaba con un vestido y sus piernas estaban al aire.<p>

-Naruto-kun, no siento mis piernas-

Naruto la miró, llevaba una bufanda y un abrigo más del suyo (que le había prestado Naruto) daba pasos pequeños, sus pies y sandalias ya estaban empapados, eso era malo, muy malo.

-Hinata, sube a mi espalda-

Naruto también estaba muerto de frío. Tambien tenia los pies empapados y el gorrito negro tambien empezaba a humedecerse por la nieve y lluvia. Se puso de espaldas a su novia y le hizo señas para que ella subiera. De un saltito Hinata ya estaba rodeando con sus brazos a Naruto, tiritando de frío.

-Falta poco- dijo él.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la mansión Neji los esperaba con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.<p>

-Naruto, en mi habitación tienes ropa seca, esta noche dormirás aquí- dijo Neji - no puedo creer que hayan salido con este frío.

-Te hubieras molestado si Hinata se quedaba en mi casa- dijo Naruto y tomó un poco de chocolate.

Neji le lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto, pero tenía razón.

-Gracias Neji nii-san-

-De nada, Hinata-sama. Naruto, dormirás conmigo- El rubio no pudo evitar ahogarse con el chocolate caliente, lo que causó que Neji le diera varias palmadas -algo fuertes- en su espalda -He puesto un futón en el suelo, idiota- Salió de la cocina y volvió con dos mudas de ropa en la mano - este será tu pijama - levantó la mano derecha - y con esta ropa volverás mañana a tu casa.

-Hecho todo un Hyūga - Bromeó Hinata, pues las ropas que le había prestado Neji eran parte del atuendo tipico de su clan.

-A dos puertas a la derecha está el baño-

En efecto, Neji había dejado un futón en el suelo para Naruto, quien entró en la habitación con el pelo goteando y un pijama viejo de Neji, este último ya estaba sentado en su cama acomodando la ropa que se había sacado.

-Vas a dormir con el pelo mojado? -

-Tiene algo de malo?- dijo Naruto mirando atentamente a su amigo mientras se arrodillaba para meterse en el futón.

-Te vas a enfermar- Neji dio dos sancadas y sacó de su placard una toalla y se la tiró al rubio en la cara - y si te enfermas soy hombre muerto-

-Que pesado- susurró Naruto mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla - no quedará totalmente seco.

-Con que quede húmedo me conformo- Neji se metió en su cama y esperó a que Naruto dejara la toalla en la silla del escritorio de Neji.

-Listo. Puedo dormir ahora?-

-No-

-Que?-

-Te quiero hacer un par de preguntas- se confesó el Hyūga.

-Sobre Hinata?-

-Si - hizo una pausa- verás, Hinata-sama es... bastante especial... desde que tengo memoria que me inculcaron que debía cuidarla de absolutamente todo...

-Pero no te vas a casar con ella, son primos- dijo Naruto.

-Que dices? Por Hinata-sama no siento esa clase de amor- contestó Neji levantando la voz.

-Cállate o tu tío nos matará- Naruto se acomodó de tal forma para poder ver a Neji- Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo totalmente que tengas que cuidar de ella, lo que no entiendo es porque no confías en mi-

-Solo no quiero ver triste a Hinata-sama-

-Acaso crees que yo le haré daño?-

Neji se quedó callado mirando atentamente al rubio quien lo miraba a los ojos, desviando la miraba de vez en cuando a la frente de su amigo.

-No puedo creer que no confíes en mi- dijo por fin.

-No es eso, Naruto-

-Entonces que es?-

-Estoyceloso- dijo nervioso.

-Que? Neji, habla claro no entendí nada- Naruto se acercó a Neji para escucharlo bien.

-Estoy celoso - soltó esta vez con mas calma, yo vi crecer a Hinata-sama, entrenamos juntos desde pequeños...-

-En los exámenes Chunnin casi la matas- reclamó Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada - No mientas.

-Luego de los exámenes Chunnin hablé con mi tío y entendí todo. A partir de entonces Hinata-sama se esforzó más y más hasta llegar a ser una kunoichi fuerte, y yo entrené con ella mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que te vayas con Jiraiya-

-Ve al grano Neji-

-Te acabo de decir que estoy celoso y tengo miedo de verla triste, me parece raro verla contigo, pues siempre está conmigo o con Kiba y Shino- una sandalia salió volando y le rozó a Neji - QUE HACES? -

-Cállate ! quédate tranquilo, no voy a herir a Hinata, ni se cruza por mi mente hacerle daño - el rubio se acomodó en su futón dándole la espalda a Neji.

-Naruto...-

-Hasta mañana.

Pero Naruto no durmió en toda la noche, no se esperaba que Neji fuera a decirle esas cosas. Si, había tardado en darse cuenta que sentía cosas por Hinata, pero eso no significaba que estaba mintiendo.

* * *

><p>Hinata despertó y fue a ver si las ropas de Naruto estaban secas.<p>

-Bueno... están secas... pero parecen un cubito de hielo- susurró.

-Nee-sama- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Hanabi, buenos días- Hanabi entró al cuarto de la limpieza

-Y esa ropa?-

-Es de Naruto-kun-

-Ahora le lavas la ropa?- dijo la pequeña y tomó varias de sus prendas que estaban dobladas en un canasto - No llevan ni un mes de novios y ya actuas como una ama de casa?-

-Que? noo ! -Hinata subió el tono de voz- anoche Naruto-kun se quedó a dormir aquí-

-Que? -

-Llegamos de su casa y tenía toda su ropa mojada por la nieve y Neji nii-san le prestó ropa ... y me parece que le tendrá que prestar más ropa para volver a su casa-

-Porque no se queda aquí hasta que mejore el clima?- Su hermana mayor la miró extrañada- es decir, hasta que deje de nevar- miró por la ventana, estaba todo blanco y parecía que no iba a parar de nevar al menos dos o tres días más-

-No lo se... no es como que su casa quedase lejos...-

-HINATA NEE-SAMA!- interrumpió la menor - no me vas a negar que soñaste con que Naruto-kun se quede en la mansión por unos días-

-Ehh... yo... - RUBOR EN LAS MEJILLAS OTRA VEZ-

-Listo! le preguntemos a papá si tu amado rubio se puede quedar unos días mas... o al menos hasta Año Nuevo- sin esperar respuesta, la pequeña Hyūga se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Naruto despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse dónde estaba, automáticamente le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, conclusión: estaba en la casa de Hinata Hyūga, con ropas viejas de Neji, en un futón, al lado de su cama.

-Neji?- pero este ya se había levantado, estaba la cama hecha y algo de ropa a los pies, una notita al lado.

"_Cámbiate y luego ve a la cocina a desayunar, mi tío tiene que decirte un par de cosas (no me preguntes porque no tengo idea) -Neji_"

Las ropas del genio le quedaban bien a Naruto, pero se sentía raro usando eso, se sentía... como si fuera parte de una familia...

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata cuando Naruto entró en la cocina, ahí estaba la pequeña Hanabi sentada al lado de su padre.

-Buenos días- Contestó con algo de timidez.

-Pareces un Hyūga- dijo Hanabi mirando de arriba a abajo a su cuñado.

-Siéntate por favor- dijo el líder del clan - Naruto hizo caso en silencio- Uzumaki Naruto, estas invitado a quedarte aqui en la mansion Hyūga hasta año nuevo-

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente.

-Que?-

-Lo que escuchaste Naruto-kun-

-Que?- esta vez, la voz no era del rubio.

Continuará...

_**-JuHinamori**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HE VUELTO ! al fin ! pasa que me estoy mudando porque en marzo empiezo las clases en la universidad y no tenía wifi y todas las redes que aparecían estaban con contraseña ¬¬ mis vecinos son unos generosos (sarcasmo) **

**Ahora trataré de subir normalmente y si no... les avisaré como hice la ultima vez.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ! DE VERDAD ME HACE MUCHA ILUSION QUE ESTÉ GUSTANDO *-***

**A leer !**

**Oh ! escribi un nuevo fic de Neji y Himawari (si, nunca voy a superar la muerte de nuestro Neji T.T si quieren leerlo claro... se llama ****La banda ninja, Lo pueden encontrar si se pasan por mi perfil y tal ^^ ahi aparecen las fics que tengo publicadas**

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

><p>-Que? - Neji entró en la cocina algo alterado.<p>

-Naruto-kun se quedará aquí hasta año nuevo- dijo Hanabi.

-Con su permiso- todos vieron cómo el genio Hyūga se iba dando pasos firmes, Hinata fue tras él.

-Neji nii-san- escuchó Naruto al mismo tiempo en el que Hanabi le dejaba una taza de té en frente de él y bizochos.

-Disculpa a Neji, Naruto-

-No hay problema-

-Mi sobrino es muy sobreprotector con Hinata-

-Lo se- dijo Naruto y tomó algo de té- pero no hay ningún problema-

-Neji está celoso- dijo Hanabi y volvió a sentarse.

-Luego hablaré con él- dijo Naruto y siguió con su desayuno en silencio.

* * *

><p>-Neji nii-san! - Hinata tomó del hombro a su primo e hizo que diera media vuelta- se puede saber que te pasa?-<p>

-Como es eso que Naruto se quedará hasta Año Nuevo?- dijo enojado.

-Eso. Lo que escuchaste. Y si tienes algo que decir dímelo a mi, no a mi padre- Neji miró a Hinata con sorpresa- No entiendo porque sigues sin confiar en Naruto, no entiendo porque insistes tanto y mucho menos entiendo tu negatividad. Primero nos espiabas, luego te disculpaste, ahora esto. Me tienes HARTA.

Él tomó a su prima por los hombros y la acorraló contra la pared, mirándola fijamente.

-Me preocupo por ti, él es peligroso-

-Peligroso por que?-

-Por el Zorro de Nueve Colas-

Por todo el pasillo se escuchó la cachetada que le dio Hinata a Neji, estaba furiosa, esta vez iban a rodar cabezas. Pero solo había conseguido que su primo retrocediera dos pasos.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE...- Hinata empezó gritando, pero la interrumpió un ataque de tos muy fuerte, se tapó la boca volvió a apoyarse contra la pared.

-Hinata-sama...-

-No puedo creer que sigas con eso, Naruto-kun es un héroe de la Hoja, nadie le tiene miedo ya - dijo tratando de no volver a toser- mas te vale que bajes un cambio, porque sino...-

-Hinata- esta vez fue interrumpida por su padre- déjame hablar con Neji-

-Si- dijo y se alejó de ahí con la mano tapando su boca.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba lavando su taza cuando Hinata entró en la cocina y sacó de un frasquito varios caramelos de miel.<p>

-Hinata, discutiste con Neji otra vez?- preguntó Naruto mientras secaba su taza.

-Si- dijo ella y se llevó un caramelo a la boca- pero ya no importa, Naruto-kun, me alegra que te quedes aquí por unos días- dijo y sonrió.

-A mi también me alegra- se acercó a su novia y le dió un beso en la frente- Estas con fiebre-

-Que?-

-Tienes la cara caliente, Hinata- Naruto pasó ambas manos por las mejillas de ella y también por la frente - ve a tu cama-

-No, me siento bien- mentira, tenía frío, pero quería pasar tiempo con Naruto, lo último que le faltaba era estar enferma.

-Hace un momento te escuché toser-

-Naruto-kun-

-Vamos- Naruto empujó a Hinata fuera de la cocina y la llevó alzada como si fuera una princesa hasta su habitación ya que ella se negaba a ir.

-Naruto-kun, no hace falta- él sólo había logrado que ella se sentara en la cama.

-Cállate y descansa. Le diré a tu padre que te dé algo, no se dónde está todo aquí-

Hinata iba a protestar pero tocaron la puerta de la habitación, era Neji.

-Puedo hablar contigo?-

-A quien le preguntas? - Dijo Hinata.

-A Naruto- contestó Neji.

-Tu métete en cama, ya vuelvo - antes de irse le robó un beso a Hinata sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Neji los estaba mirando, salió de la habitación mirando con cierto enojo al genio- Que pasa?-

-Te pido que me disculpes - dijo Neji luego de caminar dos metros por el pasillo.

-Que?-

-Que me disculpes- hizo una reverencia- no debí actuar así, eres totalmente bienvenido aquí, y más ahora que estas con Hinata-sama.

-Tú también estas con fiebre? - preguntó el rubio.

-No, idiota, solo acepta mis disculpas-

-Las acepto- dijo Naruto- ahora te calmarás y nos dejarás a Hinata y a mi en paz? nada de celos ni peleas con ella? -

-No prometo nada, ella es...-

-Basta, Neji, yo no le haré daño, pareces que te tragaste un loro cada vez que dices que desde siempre te inculcaron que la tienes que cuidar, basta, yo cuidaré de ella, pero necesito que tú estés tranquilo-

-Lo voy a intentar-

Esa tarde Naruto le dió a Hinata pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y para la fiebre, no almorzó nada, se encargó de hacerle una sopa y que ella la tomara toda. El padre de Hinata los espiaba de vez en cuando con su Byakugan, pero luego de tres veces y ver que Naruto solo se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba, se quedó tranquilo y siguió con los preparativos para la noche de Año Nuevo.

Por su parte Neji se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento, tiraba kunais hacia un blanco. No había conseguido dar en el centro del blanco debido a que no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de su tío.

"_Tu prima quiere mucho a Naruto, tienes que relajarte, no te voy a negar que me pone algo nervioso que él tenga al Zorro dentro de él, pero sé que no le hará daño a Hinata. Relájate Neji, y si pasa algo, no olvides que somos el clan más temido de toda la aldea de la Hoja_"

-Neji nii-san- Hanabi abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Hanabi-sama-

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados- dijo molesta.

-Que necesita, Hanabi-sama?-

-Quiero que me enseñes a hacer el peinado que llevaba Hinata nee-sama anoche-

-Que?- la miró sorprendido.

-Tu le ayudaste o no?-

-Si-

-Entonces enséñame-

-Vamos a tu habitación y te explico-

Nunca faltaba la pequeña Hanabi que tenía esos arranques de niña pequeña y llamaba a Neji.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Hanabi fue derecho al espejo.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar un pequeño mechón a un lado de la cabeza y...-

-HINATA! - Naruto gritó desde la habitación.

Hanabi y Neji llegaron corriendo y vieron una raza de té rota en el suelo y a Hinata con un ataque de tos.

-Tengo mucho frío- decía tratando de no toser.

-Es por la medicina, nee-sama- Hanabi entró en la habitación y empezó a recoger los trozos de la taza.

-Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Neji.

-Si-

-Estaba durmiendo peró despertó de golpe, parecía que tenía una pesadilla- explicó Naruto que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama.

-No grites asi de nuevo, nos asustaste, vamos, Hanabi-sama-

Hanabi terminó de recoger las los trozos y salió detrás de Neji.

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata acomodándose a un lado de la cama.

-Que pasa pequeña?-

-Tengo frío, acuéstate conmigo- Naruto se quedó petrificado, miraba a Hinata con los ojos bien abiertos - Naruto-kun, no tienes que meterte bajo las mantas, basta con que me abraces - Naruto suspiró pero hizo caso.

Continuará...

_**-JuHinamori**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Veo poquitos comentarios pero sé que me leen jajajja gracias a los lectores silenciosos :DD**

**Escribí una mini mini fic sobre Himawari y Neji (yo y mi trauma por Neji T.T ) Se llama "La banda ninja", la pueden buscar tanto en el propio buscador de esta misma página o entrando a mi perfil y tal. Diganme que les pareció ^^ no les molesto más ! **

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

><p>Neji tardó en convencer a Naruto para que fuera a dormir así él se quedaba con Hinata por la noche, solo esperaba que el resfriado no durara hasta Año Nuevo.<p>

-Cómo te sientes ? - dijo Neji entrando a la habitación con un tazón con sopa de pollo y más pastillas para su prima.

-Mejor que esta mañana- dijo Hinata, tenía sus ojeras muy marcadas y la nariz roja, en la mesita de luz habían varios pañuelos desechables sin usar y el tacho de basura estaba a la mitad.

-Tomate esto, para mañana estarás mejor -

-Solo espero estar curada para el 31 -

-Estamos a 28, si vas a mejorar, Hinata-sama-

El padre de Hinata abrió la puerta, dejó el futón al lado de la cama de su hija.

-Hoy Neji dormirá aquí, yo tengo una misión-

-Pero que no estas de vacaciones? - dijo Hinata.

-No, ustedes están de vacaciones- dijo Hiashi- volveré mañana por la noche, cuida a Hinata, Neji.

Naruto apareció dos minutos después con el pijama viejo de Neji, junto con este último se encargaron de que la enferma tomara toda la sopa.

-Gracias- dijo ella luego de dejar el tazón en el escritorio, Neji y Naruto estaban sentados en el futón - Pero me siento decaída -

-Se te pasará mañana, tienes que dormir bien esta noche- dijo Naruto y Hinata sonrió.

-Naruto, ve a mi habitación, es hora de dormir - dijo Neji.

-No- no me molesta que se quede acá- dijo Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, no me complique las cosas, si Naruto no duerme, no podrá estar de pie mañana-

-Está bien está bien me iré a dormir, cuando quieres eres un pesado de primera- dicho esto Naruto le robó un beso a Hinata y salió de ahí.

Neji suspiró y se acostó en su futón, Hinata lo imitó y apagó la luz.

Esa noche Naruto durmió como bebé, a pesar de extrañar su cama, la de Neji no estaba tan mal. Le sorprendía cómo el Hyūga tenía todo tan ordenado, le recordaba a Sasuke, no podía evitarlo.

* * *

><p>-HINATA-SAMA-<p>

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado y salió de la habitación de Neji, en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba en la habitación de su novia. Neji estaba de pie mirando la cama vacía.

- Neji ! Que pasa?-

-Hinata-sama no está-

-Neji deja de hacer tal escándalo! Despertarás a todo el clan - Hinata entró a la habitación, tenía el flequillo alborotado, se veía muy tierna - solo fui al baño, histérico- su primo suspiró y a Naruto se le escapó una carcajada.

-Neji, tienes que relajarte- Naruto dio media vuelta - buenas noches-

Cuando Naruto paso al lado de Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí, escuchando un suspiro de Neji.

El genio no durmió en toda la noche, asegurándose que su prima tome sus pastillas y duerma tranquilamente. No quería un año nuevo arruinado para su prima por un resfriado. Pero hasta un genio se cansa, o no?

_El entrenamiento era intenso, llevaban despiertos desde las 7 de la mañana y desde las 8 entrenando, eran las cinco de la tarde, media hora para almorzar, nada de descanso para merendar, Hinata y Neji estaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión ya que hacía frío afuera, ambos se esforzaban al máximo, ambos no dejaban ningún hueco para que el otro dé algún golpe, a ambos le faltaba el aire, ambos sentían cómo sus piernas temblaban de vez en cuando._

_-Lo haces muy bien Hinata-sama-_

_-Tu también Neji nii-san-_

_Neji empezó a tomar la ventaja, pegandole a su prima hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared._

_-Conténtrate- Hinata cambió la cara._

_-!Hakke Kūshō - Neji salió volando y se golpeó contra la pared, apenas logró sentarse se tocó la cabeza con una mano - Neji nii-san? -_

_-Si vas a hacer esa clase de técnicas, salgamos afuera- trató de levantarse pero no volvió a sentarse en el suelo._

_-Neji nii-san, lo siento - ella terminó arrodillada en frente de él._

_-Estoy bien- en un rápido movimiento, Neji tomó a su prima de la nuca y le dio un beso en los labios._

Se despertó sobresaltado, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas para despertar totalmente. Aún no había salido el sol, Hinata dormía, Neji que estaba apoyado en la pared se tocó el cuello ya que le dolía y tonó que había sudado bastante, había sudo un sueño. Fue al baño y en cinco minutos salió secándose el pelo con la toalla. Su prima seguía dormida.

-Fue solo un sueño...- susurró y volvió a acostarse en su futón.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Naruto cuidó de una Hinata mas curada que enferma, él salió al patio e hizo un muñeco de nieve con Hanabi, también aprendió a hacer algunas galletas que se iban a poner en la mesa de Año Nuevo.<p>

-Neji ! - Naruto apareció en la cocina, tenía un delantal que le había prestado Hanabi - Hinata me pidió que te ayudara.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-Que te pasa Neji? has estado todo el dia muy callado-

-No me pasa nada, solo que ya seguí la receta tres veces y las tres veces se quemaron o salieron crudas.

-Por eso Hinata me pidió que te ayudara-

-Que sabes tu de cocina?- Neji dejó de amasar

-Vivo solo - "Aunque tenga ramen instantáneo para tres meses"

Neji no contestó y dejó que Naruto terminara las galletas. Trataba de no pensar en el sueño que había tenido, después de todo, había sido solo un sueño.

-Hinata nee-sama, ve a la cama- escuchó a Hanabi.

-Solo quiero algo de té - Hinata entró por fin a la cocina, estaba en pijama y llevaba un abrigo.

-Yo prepararé el té Hinata-sama- dijo Neji y agarró la tetera.

Ella y su hermana miraban atentamente cómo Naruto se ensuciaba con harina y huevo. A los pocos minutos, Neji y sus primas estaban sentados en la mesa tratando de no reir cada vez que Naruto trataba de sacar las galletas.

-Le pusiste chocolate? - pregunto Hanabi y Naruto cambió la cara.

-Iban con chocolate?-

-Si -

-Ahora preparo yo algunos-

-HINATA-SAMA! NEJI-SAN - ese era Ko, desde la puerta principal.

Neji alzó a Hinata y todos salieron corriendo de la cocina.

-Hiashi-sama está mal herido! se encuentra en el hospital de la aldea-

-Papá! - gritó Hanabi y empezó a correr por los techos.

-Hanabi-chan! - Naruto la siguió.

En menos de diez minutos Hinata y Neji estaban saltando en los techos de la aldea en dirección al hospital. Sakura estaba revisando al lider de clan, Tsunade estaba con ella.

-Sakura-san - Hinata se puso de pie en el momento en el que Sakura salió de la sala de urgencias, llevaban mas de media hora esperando noticias.

-Hiashi-sama está bien, ya curé sus heridas, solo necesita hacer reposo, pero se quedará acá hasta después de año nuevo - Sakura bajó la cabeza- lo lamento.

-No, Sakura-san, muchas gracias- dijo Neji quien tenía a Hanabi de la mano.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la mansión todos los miembros del clan estaban en el patio de entrenamiento, hablaban entre ellos, querían saber como estaba su líder.

-Hiashi-sama está estable, pero saldrá del hospital luego de año nuevo- dijo Neji y todos los miembros del clan suspiraron a la vez - Pueden retirarse.

-Gracias por avisarnos, Ko- dijo Hinata, el ninja no se había movido.

-Que fue lo que paso?- Preguntó Hanabi.

-Volviendo de la misión hubo una tormenta a las afueras de la aldea y Hiashi-sama y sus compañeros casi se quedan atrapados bajo la nieve - Ko hizo una pausa- no se los detalles, pero sé que Hiashi-sama salvó a uno de sus compañeros de trampas de ninjas desconocidos, pero salió herido de gravedad.

-Y esos ninjas desconocidos?-

-Los encontraron, un ANBU que volvía de otra misión los encontró y ayudó. Ahora están siendo interrogados-

-Gracias a dios- Hinata suspiró- puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo, Ko.

-Hasta luego- de un salto desapareció.

-Hinata-

-Si? Naruto-kun-

-Sakura me pidió que te diera estas pastillas, dijo que para mañana estarás bien- Naruto le entregó a Hinata una bolsita con unas pastillas- me dijo que las tienes que tomar cada 12 horas-

-Gracias-

-Neji nii-san vamos a comer las galletas?- Hanabi tiró de la manga de su primo.

-Vamos todos- dijo él.

A pesar de que Sakura les había dicho que Hiashi estaba bien, ella se encontraba preocupada, apenas comió las galletas de chocolate. Esa noche no cenó y se fue directo a su habitación, les dijo a Naruto y a Neji que quería estar sola esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! nos leemos en unos días :D <strong>

**-JuHinamori**


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISO: No planeaba subirlo hoy, pero es que ****me iré de viaje mañana**** -otra vez por la universidad- y no vuelvo hasta el miércoles o jueves, así que les dejo hoy el capítulo que planeaba subir el lunes. (VIVAN LOS GENEROSOS DE MIS VECINOS)**

**Nota: esta fic es ****NaruHina****, solo que hice a un Neji exagerado -inspirado en el Neji de Naruto SD- celoso y a veces dudoso en el tema de los sentimientos a Hinata. (la verdad tenía que aclararlo xDD)**

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

><p>La mañana del 31 de Diciembre comenzó con una buena noticia, Neji fue a visitar a su tío para decirle que él (junto con Hinata) se había encargados de los preparativos e invitaciones para esa noche y se llevó la sorpresa que le habían dado el alta hacía quince minutos.<p>

-Buenos días Neji- dijo Sakura.

-Buenos días-

-Esperas a Hiashi-sama?-

-Si, me acaban de decir que se puede ir a casa-

-Si, lo íbamos a dejar mas tiempo, pero lo vi tan bien que decidí dejarlo ir-

-Hinata-sama se llevará una gran sorpresa- dijo Neji sonriendo.

-Neji ! - Hiashi-sama apareció con un pijama puesto y un abrigo.

-Hiashi-sama ! Se encuentra bien? - el genio se acercó a su tío.

-Si, estoy algo cansado, pero me siento bien. Sakura-chan, gracias por cuidar de mi- Neji lo tomó del brazo.

-Fue un placer- dijo ella.

-Vamos a casa, Neji -

A medida que iban saliendo del hospital, tanto el personal como otros pacientes se despedía de Hiashi. Al sobrino le sorprendió la cantidad de gente que les saludó.

-Dime Neji-

-Si ?-

-Cómo está mi hija?-

-Muchísimo mejor, señor, Naruto ha cuidado bien de ella-

-Me alegro, pobre Naruto, pasando sus días de vacaciones cuidando de Hinata...-

-Ninguno de nosotros queríamos ver a Hinata-sama enferma el día de hoy- dijo Neji.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Hanabi le enseñaba a Naruto (que estaba con un gracioso delantal de Hinata) a hacer galletas con trocitos de chocolate, no era la gran ciencia, la cosa se ponía fea por el horno.<p>

-Yo me quemé varias veces por no saber usar el horno, también lo que estaba cocinando se me quemó - le contó Hanabi.

-No soy de hacer estas cosas en mi casa - Naruto miró el horno nervioso, acababa de poner sus galletas y tenía que estar atento por el tiempo de cocción.

-Hanabi? -

-Hinata nee-sama- una Hinata totalmente sana entro en la cocina con un vestido en la mano.

-Buenos días Hinata- Naruto se acercó a ella y le dió un beso.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- dijo ella con un sutil rubor en sus mejillas - Hanabi, tengo tu vestido para esta noche, ve a ver cómo te queda-

Hanabi agarró el vestido y salió de la cocina.

-Tu hermana debería dedicarse a la repostería- dijo Naruto.

-Porque lo dices?-

-Ella hizo todo eso- señaló una bandeja con muchas magdalenas, todas decoradas con chocolate negro y chocolate blanco- y yo no voy ni diez galletas.

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario que hagas las galletas- Hinata rodeó el cuello de Naruto y este posó las manos en su cintura, abrazándola.

-Pero quiero ayudar, de alguna manera quiero agradecerles...- Hinata le interrumpió a Naruto dándole un beso.

-Quédate tranquilo, aquí eres invitado- dijo ella y se separó de Naruto pues había escuchado que alguien se acercaba.

-Buenos días-

-PADRE! estas de vuelta! - Hinata sonrió justo en el momento en el que Hiashi entraba a la cocina.

-Sakura-chan me dio el alta hace un rato y dio la casualidad que Neji me había ido a visitar, así que no tuve que llamar a nadie para que me busque- Hiashi se sentó - Me haces un poco de te Hinata?-

-Claro! - dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hinata nee-sama- Hanabi entró en la cocina con el vestido puesto, era un vestido de fiesta, era amarillo pálido y le quedaba muy bien a Hanabi.

-Hanabi, estas muy linda-

Ella se giró sobresaltada pero su cara cambió a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio a su padre.

-Papá! A que hora llegaste? -

-Hace unos minutos-

-Y ese olor a quemado?-

-Mis galletas! - Naruto se puso un guante de cocina y sacó con cuidado las galletas.

-Naruto-kun, que crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Hiashi.

-Es que quiero agradecerles, por invitarme-

-No tienes que agradecer en lo absoluto, Naruto-kun, y mucho menos tienes que ponerte a hacer galletas, eres un invitado, mientras tú estés bien y no te falte nada en tu estancia aquí, está todo bien- dijo Hiashi - Pero déjame probar unas en cuanto el té esté listo.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso ultimo.

* * *

><p>Neji se estaba helando, hacía demasiado frío en Konoha. Había pedido permiso para salir y buscar un invitado a la cena de año nuevo, pero con el frio que hacía se le cruzó por la mente que era mas probable que no logre invitar a nadie y terminar enterrado en la nieve.<p>

-Achiis -

-Salud- dijo una voz familiar.

-Tenten?-

-Buenos días Neji- Tenten estaba unos pasos detrás de él - Que haces por aqui?-

-Te estaba buscando-

-A mi? No me digas que quieres ir a entrenar, estoy escapando de Lee desde hace días, Tsunade-sama me dio vacaciones...-

-No, no es eso, mas bien quería invitarte a cenar esta noche-

-Eh? No te entiendo-

-Te explico, este año Hiashi-sama nos ha dado permiso para invitar a algún amigo a la cena de año nuevo, Hinata-sama invitó a Naruto, y yo pensé en ti-

-Te digo la verdad? me estas salvando ! -

-A que te refieres? - dijo Neji confundido.

-Mis padres irán a casa de unos amigos de la familia y ya les dije que no quería ir, asi que lo más probable es que si vaya esta noche a tu casa, gracias Neji.

-De nada, te veo a la tarde así me dices si te dejan o no?-

-Claro! - Tenten sonrió de oreja a oreja - Entonces, nos vemos esta noche - dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Ehh, Tenten, espera, te quiero hacer una pregunta-

-Que pasa?- ella se giró otra vez.

-Amm, alguna vez has soñado algo... que nunca va a pasar? -

-Muchas veces, pero no entiendo a qué que refieres - Neji no tuvo más opción que contarle el sueño que había tenido con Hinata hacía pocos días. -Creo que soñaste eso por culpa de la salud de Hinata y tu preocupación constante hacia ella, siempre andas atrás de ella cuidándola de todos, debes relajarte Neji, Hinata es una chica fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola. No te preocupes por ese sueño, fue solo eso, un sueño-

-Si, tienes razón- ahora el genio podía estar tranquilo. Necesitaba la opinión de alguien ajeno a la mansión.

-Bueno, nos vemos - ella salió corriendo en dirección a la florería de la familia de Ino.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Naruto era ayudado por el padre de Hinata para encontrar el atuendo perfecto para esa noche.<p>

-No usarás lo mismo que usaste en Navidad, te prestaremos algo- decía el líder mientras buscaba entre las ropas de gala de Neji.

-Pero Hiashi-sama, puedo ir a mi casa y buscar...-

-De eso nada, hace mucho frío afuera y te puedes enfermar, y si yo soy el culpable mi hija me matará. Pruébate esto - le dio unas prendas a Naruto y este fue al baño a cambiarse.

-Ehh... Hiashi-sama, que hace en mi habitación? - Neji entró lentamente. Hiashi se sobresaltó.

-Perdón Neji, estaba buscando algo para Naruto-

-Los atuendos ya los elegí, Hiashi-sama, ayer los puse a lavar, estarán para esta noche-

-Ahh, está bien Neji, perdón por entrar a tu cuarto y urgar tus cosas sin tu permiso.

-Está bien Hiashi-sama.

-Déjame ordenar esto- el líder del clan había dejado mucha ropa de Neji en la cama y en el escritorio, empezó a ordenar tal y como estaba antes.

-Hiashi-sama?-

Naruto entró en la habitación vestido.

-Naruto, quítate eso, tu ropa te la daré más tarde- dijo Neji al ver a Naruto con un atuendo de su padre.

El rubio suspiró resignado.

-Lo siento, Naruto- dijo Hiashi mientras ordenaba unas camisas- no sabía que Neji ya tenía la ropa de esta noche lista.

-No importa-

Hinata y Hanabi pasaron por la puerta de la habitación de Neji riendo, ambas iban con vestidos en la mano, Hanabi iba peinada con una media coleta.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>-JuHinamori<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Volví :D:D ahora tengo unas mini-vacaciones hasta el 8 de marzo que vuelvo a viajar esta vez definitivamente por la universidad y definitivamente me mudo T.T ... y bueno... subiré capítulo hasta que me vaya y luego cuando tenga internet otra vez subiré más capítulos.**

** (NO VOY A DEJAR DE SUBIR ESO SE LOS ASEGURO !)**

**Disfruten el capítulo 13 :) :) **

_**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**_

* * *

><p>Las hermanas se la pasaron toda la tarde probando peinados y claro está, maquillaje, aunque siempre muy natural. Hinata tenía listo su vestido color crema a los pies de su cama, unas sandalias blancas con un poquito de tacón y en el pelo... no estaba muy segura. Hanabi no se hacía tanto problema por el peinado, la pequeña quería hacerse las famosas dos trenzas y juntarlas en la parte de atrás del pelo, y con una pinza para el pelo del mismo color que el vestido iba a adornar el peinado. Sus sandalias no iban a llevar tacón, pues su padre le había dicho que era muy chiquita, cosa que a Hanabi le molestó, pero su padre no iba a evitar el maquillaje.<p>

Por otro lado, Neji no se hacía problema, esa noche su sello de la familia principal iba a quedar al descubierto, el atuendo que había elegido era uno más familiar y tradicional, Naruto terminó vistiendo con prendas de gala si, pero tenía toda la pinta de un Hyuga, le faltaba el temido Byakugan. Había insistido ir a su casa por su ropa, pero Hinata fue más rápida y escondió las llaves de la casa de su rubio. Ambos se bañaron un rato antes de que los invitados llegasen, y Neji no pudo evitar ayudar a Naruto y acomodó las prendas.

-Gracias Neji-

-De nada- dijo él y pasó a desenredarse rápido el pelo mojado y hacerse su típica coleta, Naruto no hizo más que revolverse el pelo y dejarlo así.

-A quien invitaste esta noche?-

-A Tenten - contestó distraído, se miró al espejo una vez más y sonrió de lado.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Naruto echándose un vistazo de arriba a abajo - me siento como sapo de otro pozo-

-Naruto, mientras estés con Hinata-sama, te acostumbrarás a esta clase de cosas- Neji dejó la ropa que se había sacado a los pies de su cama - iré a ver si llegó Tenten.

Apenas Neji salió de su habitación Naruto salió corriendo y tocó la puerta de Hinata.

-Pase! - Naruto entró lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Hinata, sentada en su escritorio, estaba ya vestida y peinada, se había hecho una media coleta adornada con una pinza para el pelo, y le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje - Terminé - dejó a un lado el brillo y se giró - Na... Naruto-kun -

-Eh... yo... - esta vez, el rubio se había puesto colorado - Hinata... estas... hermosa-

-Gracias... Naruto-kun - ella se acercó a Naruto lentamente.

-Hinata... -la miró de arriba a abajo un par de veces antes de darle un beso - de verdad estas muy hermosa.

-Basta Naruto-kun, me sonrojo - susurró.

-Sonrojada o no, maquillada o no, igual eres hermosa- le dio otro beso, esta vez más largo, pero lo llegó a tornarse apasionado, ella le correspondía los besos sin chistar - Vamos al salón? estoy escuchando muchas voces.

Hinata asintió y tomó del brazo a Naruto, ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron lentamente hacía el salón donde iban a cenar. Varios pares de ojos se giraron para ver a la pareja.

-Hinata nee-sama! - Hanabi se acercó a los recién llegados acompañada de una amiguita - Estás muy bonita -

-Tú también estás muy linda Hanabi-chan, no me sorprende, siendo hermana de Hinata- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Naruto-san - Hanabi se sonrojó - gracias - él no mentía, la hermanita menor realmente estaba muy muy linda, Hinata la había maquillado muy sutilmente para que Hiashi no desate otra guerra, y si, se había peinado con las dos trenzas chiquitas que se juntaban atrás de la cabeza, dejando el resto del pelo suelto.

* * *

><p>-Brrrrrr hace mucho frío! - Tenten entró a la mansión y dejó su paraguas -lleno de nieve- a un lado, junto con otros paraguas y abrigos que habían terminado igual - ya ha comenzado la cena? -<p>

-No, llegas a tiempo, aún faltan muchos invitados- dijo Neji mirando de arriba a abajo a su amiga sin que ella se diera cuenta, llevaba un vestido estilo chino, bastante pegado al cuerpo, era rojo y terminaba a la mitad de la pierna, en los pies llevaba unos tacones no muy altos, parecidos a los de Hinata. Esa noche no llevaba sus típicos rodetes, sino que se había dejado el pelo suelto. Su maquillaje era bastante natural, aunque favorecedor -Tenten...

-Si?-

-Estas muy linda -

-Gracias Neji - a ella se le escapó una risita y caminó al lado de su amigo hacía el salón, allí estaban todos los miembros del clan, gente que no había visto en su vida, Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto también, ya se habían sentado en la mesa.

-Tenten viniste! - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Buenas noches ! -

-Me alegra que vinieras - dijo Hinata y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

El lider del clan iba saludando a cada recién llegado, y Tenten no era la excepción. Hiashi se sorprendió a verla al lado de Neji, mas que nada porque para Navidad, él no había invitado a nadie.

-Naruto- susurró Neji, pero Naruto estaba muy ocupado hablándole al oído a Hinata- Naruto ! - levantó un poco la voz.

-Que ? -

-Tienes brillo en los labios - le hizo señas para que se limpie con una servilleta.

* * *

><p>La cena fue normal, todos hablaban con todos, Hanabi le hacía bromas a Neji con respecto a Tenten aunque ambos decían con calma que eran solo amigos. Las anécdotas de todos los shinobis presentes no podía faltar, una vez más, Naruto sorprendió a todos con sus historias con el famoso Sannin, Jiraiya. Muchos de los amigos de la familia e invitados (los pocos que Hinata conocía, no sabían sobre la relación con Naruto, y ambos contaron la historia -omitiendo algunas cosas - varias veces.<p>

Cinco minutos antes de las 12 de la noche, Hanabi y Naruto agarraron una bolsa llena de fuegos artificiales, Tenten no lo pudo evitar y se unió, estaba lista para encender el primer petardo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Hinata - dijo Naruto luego de encender su bengala y le dió un beso.

-Naruto-kun... gracias - Hinata lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Por que? -

-Por todo. Gracias-

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y se quedaron así un buen rato, mirando cómo Ko y Hanabi tiraban los fuegos artificiales, también se les sumó Hiashi y varios invitados. Hasta Neji y Tenten estaban tirando parte del arsenal de Hanabi.

-Me sorprende que hagas esto- dijo Tenten.

-Que? -

-Yo tenía entendido que esta clase de cosas no te gustaban, señor correcto- bromeó ella.

-Ja! de vez en cuando está bien relajarse - Neji encendió dos estrellitas (de esas que se pueden tener en la mano) y le dio una a su amiga - Feliz año nuevo-

-Feliz año nuevo Neji-

El cuarteto se quedó en el patio de la mansión mirando los demás fuegos artificiales que tiraban a lo lejos, casi todos los comensales habían vuelto al salón tanto por el frío como por el postre, una tarta de limón que habían hecho Hinata y Naruto.

-Asi que... mañana volverás a tu casa? Neji me contó que te quedaste aqui desde el cumpleaños de Hinata- dijo Tenten acomodando la enorme manta que los cuatro compartían, las chicas estaban en el medio.

-Supongo que si-

Hinata estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Hinata-sama, no tienes que preocuparte, Naruto no vive muy lejos de aqui-

-Que ya no me quede en tu casa no significa que no seguiremos juntos, la pasé muy bien estos días y estoy contento- Naruto hizo que Hinata levantada la cabeza y ella le robó un beso.

-Tienes razón-

-Además, tenemos vacaciones hasta el 3 de enero, tampoco es como que Naruto se vaya de viaje otra vez por un par de años.

-Neji nii-san, callate-

-Neji, me tengo que ir, quiero ver a mis padres antes que se haga mas tarde y me asesinen- dijo Tenten y se puso de pie, dejando a Hinata entre su primo y su novio.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- Neji se quitó la manta y se incorporó.

-Vamos adentro?- susurró Naruto - hace mucho frio.

-Vamos- dijo Hinata.

* * *

><p>Neji abrió la puerta principal.<p>

-Gracias por invitarme, una vez mas-

-No hay de qué-

-El 4 de enero vamos a entrenar? si es que no nos dan alguna misión... Lee me volvió loca todos estos días-

-Me parece bien, desde hace días que no hago nada- dijo él sonriendo.

-Bien. Nos vemos, hasta mañana Neji- ella empezó a caminar y saludó con la mano.

En cuanto Neji volvió a la mansión escuchó las risas de Hinata y Naruto, ambos estaban en la cocina, al parecer ella sufría un ataque de cosquillas. Él no los interrumpió, solo los espió unos segundos con su Byakugan y fue directo al salón.

-Neji-sama- la amiga de Hanabi se acercó a él apenas cruzó la puerta, con un plato con el postre de limón - Quiere un poco?

-Ahh gracias- lo tomó y siguió caminando a su lugar.

-Mi amiga dice que eres muy guapo- le susurró Hanabi y Neji se sobresaltó.

-De donde salió? Hanabi-sama -

-Acabo de volver del baño. Como sea, a mi amiga le gustas- Hanabi se sentó al lado de Neji, donde era el lugar de Tenten. Él vio rápidamente cómo la niña que le había dado el postre estaba hablando animadamente con Ko.

-Creo que soy algo mayor para su amiga, Hanabi-sama-

-Lo dices porque te gusta Tenten-san?-

-Que? - dejó de lado el postre y miró a su primita - No, no me gusta Tenten, es mi compañera de equipo, nos conocemos desde pequeños, no me gusta.

-Entonces quien te gusta Neji nii-san?- Hanabi tomó algo de jugo mientras miraba a Neji atentamente.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo él y terminó su postre de limón - con su permiso, me voy a mi habitación-

-Neji nii-san-

-Saluda a Hiashi-sama- de mi parte, hasta mañana Hanabi-sama- le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

Cuando Neji caminaba hacia su habitación vio que la puerta de Hinata se cerraba, no le prestó atención y se acostó en su cama, aún con la ropa puesta.

-Que quién me gusta... me gustaría contestar eso...-

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>-JuHinamori<strong>


End file.
